


Конец света

by TheLadyRo



Series: Шпионские истории [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cold War, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: Лондон, Холодная война, американский разведчик, русский разведчик. Они были друзьями, теперь Азаров не желает иметь ничего общего с Кроули. Они не виделись год, но ночной звонок и угроза Апокалипсиса снова сводят их вместе. Выживут ли они, предотвратят ли Третью мировую и как это повлияет на их отношения?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Good Omens 2019

Сон был полон змей, гигантских осьминогов, прочих извивающихся тварей и почему-то уток. Утки оказались самыми опасными, и Азаров очень обрадовался пробуждению. А потом разглядел время на часах и услышал звонок телефона, который его, собственно, и разбудил. Телефонный звонок в два часа ночи не мог предвещать ничего хорошего.

Со вздохом выбравшись из-под теплого одеяла и чуть не уронив по пути стул, Азаров добрался до телефона, который продолжал трезвонить, словно на дворе не стояла глухая ночь. Определенно ничего хорошего. Феликс схватил трубку и, забывшись, рявкнул по-русски:

— Да!

— Через час в ста метрах к югу от того места, где нас связала собака. Это важно. Для всех.

В трубке раздались гудки, и Азаров медленно положил ее на место. После чего прижал ладонь ко рту и задумчиво подошел к окну. За окном горел фонарь, мелкий дождь в его свете превращался в золотистые искры. Людей на улице не было, все порядочные граждане крепко спали, а непорядочных в этом районе обычно не водилось.

Разумеется, он узнал голос, хотя не слышал его уже почти год. Когда-то Феликс Азаров считал Энтони Дж. Кроули своим другом. Считал вопреки тому, что они были фактически противниками. Американский и русский разведчики в Лондоне, оба под прикрытием журналистской работы, оба прекрасно знающие правду друг о друге — у них было много общего. Их общение началось как профессиональная игра, но со временем превратилось в нечто большее. Азаров считал, что в дружбу. Пока Кроули не оказался изращенцем и не попытался его поцеловать.

Феликс, конечно, сразу прекратил все контакты с американцем. И не один час провел, перебирая в уме их встречи, пытаясь изучить их под новым углом. Пытаясь вычислить признаки того, что Кроули воздействовал на него, хотел соблазнить, развратить и вообще смотрел на него как на объект противоестественного желания. И все это время Азаров чувствовал себя… обманутым. Использованным.

А что самое печальное — он до сих пор скучал по той легкости и теплу, которыми были наполнены их «неофициальные» встречи. У Азарова было отчаянно мало друзей — издержки профессии — и ни одного близкого. Теперь некому было пожаловаться на задание редакции, связанное с поездкой в Шотландию в разгар зимы. Некому похвастаться новым найденным рестораном, где подавали японские деликатесы. Не с кем посмеяться во время скучной пресс-конференции.

«Одиночество — это профессиональный риск», — напомнил себе Азаров и сосредоточился на более насущной проблеме. Что делать? За все это время Кроули ни разу не пытался возобновить контакт с ним, даже если им случалось пересекаться на каких-то мероприятиях. Почему он позвонил сегодня? Почему ночью? Почему назначил место встречи так, чтобы никто, кроме Азарова, не мог догадаться, даже если телефон прослушивался?

При всей своей злости на Кроули Азаров не мог представить, чтобы тот заманивал его в ловушку. Как-то глупо и мелодраматично это выглядело. Безусловно, Кроули был не чужд драме, но не до такой степени. Голос его по телефону звучал напряженно, никаких посторонних шумов в трубке не было.

Вздохнув, Азаров понял, что все равно уже принял решение, и начал одеваться.

Через час, покружив по району и убедившись, что за ним нет слежки, он подошел к изящной маленькой беседке в парке всего в двух кварталах от дома. Именно на аллее в этом парке во время одной из совместных прогулок они с Кроули оказались связаны обмотавшимся вокруг них поводком жизнерадостного терьера, пытавшегося удрать от хозяйки. Поводок заставил их тесно прижаться друг к другу, девушка долго извинялась, они оба смеялись, и Кроули шутил довольно непристойно. Хотя, в свете случившегося позже, Азаров задумался, сколько было правды в тех шутках.

Сейчас в парке было темно, фонари не горели, и он с трудом разглядел сквозь капли дождя ссутулившуюся возле одной из колонн фигуру. Азаров оглянулся, ускорил шаг, торопливо нырнул под навес и закрыл зонт. Чуть помедлил и все же сказал:

— Здравствуйте, мистер Кроули. Чем обязан?

— Вы здесь, — выдохнул тут и подошел ближе, остановившись в паре шагов. Очень коротких шагов. — Спасибо. Я… не был уверен, что вы придете.

Азаров молча кивнул.

— Я… сначала я хотел бы извиниться за свой поступок…

— Если вы позвали меня только для того, чтобы поговорить об этом…

— Нет! Подождите. Я просто хотел сначала разъяснить этот момент. Я прошу прощения. Я сожалею о том, что сделал. Но позвал я вас не поэтому. Недавно произошло кое-что… очень серьезные события, которые могут затронуть обе наши страны и не только. Дело очень запутанное и я… мне нужна помощь, — выдохнул Кроули. И очень тихо добавил: — И я не знаю, к кому мне еще обратиться.

Вблизи Азаров смог разглядеть лицо американца лучше. Ночью Кроули был без любимых темных очков, и в темноте его глаза светились почти лихорадочным блеском. Азаров на миг подумал, что он пьян или,   
может, под воздействием наркотиков. Но алкоголем от Кроули не пахло, речь его была четкой, хоть и взволнованной. Экспрессивные, как всегда, брови сползлись к переносице, а рот кривился в нервной улыбке. Азаров уперся зонтом, словно тростью, в каменный пол беседки и глубоко вздохнул:

— Рассказывайте.

* * *

Видеть его было как обычно больно. Все эти месяцы Кроули ждал, когда же пройдет эта дурацкая, неуместная и непрофессиональная влюбленность, но она никуда не девалась. Как там говорят — разлука укрепляет чувства? В этом не было никакого смысла. Если чувства растут вблизи и растут в разлуке, то как, черт побери, тогда от них избавиться?

Азаров все смотрел на него, сурово сжав губы, и момент был совершенно неподходящим для размышлений о чувствах, так что Кроули взял себя в руки и постарался выдать все максимально спокойно и сжато.

— То, что я расскажу, это… довольно секретная информация. Если о нашей беседе станет известно, полагаю, меня можно будет обвинить в измене. — Он проверил реакцию Азарова, но тот лишь кивнул, не разжимая губ и глядя на него все тем же непроницаемым взглядом. — Примерно пару месяцев назад мы получили информацию, что группа… м-м-м… террористов намеревается подобраться к нашему послу здесь, в Лондоне. Они планировали похитить его сына и потребовать, чтобы он… Вообще-то, мы понятия не имели, что они собирались требовать, но в том, что касалось сына, сомнений не было. Понятное дело, были приняты все меры, чтобы предотвратить похищение. Поначалу ребенка хотели вместе с матерью отправить домой, в Штаты, но… мы не знали, насколько велика эта организация, а здесь у нас была хоть какая-то зацепка. С мальчиком рядом постоянно находилось несколько сотрудников охраны посольства. Возможно, из-за этого даже слегка ослабили охрану самого посла.

Кроули сделал несколько шагов по беседке — переполняющая его нервная энергия не позволяла стоять на месте. Пока что он не сказал ничего слишком уж секретного, но вот дальше…

— Историческая справка: нынешний посол впервые прибыл в Англию одиннадцать лет назад. Тогда он был всего лишь третьим секретарем посольства. За полгода до этого у него родился сын, и они с женой решили, что малышу рано путешествовать. Жена и ребенок остались дома. А посол умудрился завести себе здесь тайную любовницу. Которой тоже в скором времени сделал ребенка. Потом они расстались, он вернулся в Штаты. А через шесть лет получил назначение сюда же уже послом. И не нашел ничего лучше, чем возобновить старые отношения. Жена, понятно, ничего не знала, но от охраны скрыть такое… сами понимаете.

Азаров нахмурился и склонил голову набок.

— Та влюбленная в вас медсестра, которой вы сболтнули лишнее относительно посла. Речь шла об этой истории?

— Что, Мэри?

Удивительно, что русский помнил об этом. Сам-то Кроули помнил прекрасно. И медсестру, из которой он пытался выкачать информацию о том, от какой тайной болезни лечилась дочь премьер-министра в их больнице. И то, как ляпнул при ней лишнее. И то, как болтливая дурочка возомнила, что его доверие говорит о великой любви, и принялась преследовать его, не осознавая, что ставит под удар. И главное — то, как русский помог ему избавиться от этой проблемы, устроив перевод Мэри на север. Помог по собственной инициативе, не прося ничего взамен, и это было так неожиданно и так приятно… Конечно, Кроули помнил — потому что именно тогда, переполненный благодарностью и нежностью, он и рискнул поцеловать Азарова. И все испортил.

— Да, я рассказал ей о внебрачном сыне посла. Но Мэри тут ни при чем.

— Возможно. Вы ведь к этому ведете — к тому, что похитить пытались именно того ребенка, тайного?

— Да, — выдохнул Кроули. — И не просто пытались, он похитили его. Передали сообщение послу через мать мальчика. Она, разумеется, была на все готова, чтобы вернуть сына. Посол, как выяснилось, тоже. Он не нашел ничего умнее, чем выполнить их требование, придурок.

— Он заботился о своем сыне, это понятно и естественно.

— Он протащил потенциальных террористов на американскую военную базу! — прорычал Кроули. — Я не знаю, каким нужно быть идиотом… Но это все, о чем они просили — провести их туда, даже не вывести обратно.

— И что им там было нужно? — Азаров уставился на него, и Кроули буквально увидел момент, когда русский осознал возможное объяснение. — О! Нет. Скажите, что дело не в…

Что ж, это подтверждало тот факт, что русские знали. Не особо удивительно, честно говоря. Азаров, однако, остановился на середине фразы, предоставляя Кроули совершить государственную измену и окончательно закопать себя. Американец нервно сглотнул.

— Вы знаете. Да, на базе, хоть она еще и не достроена, уже были наши ракеты. С ядерными боеголовками. После того, как посол все рассказал, провели проверку. Выяснилось, что одна из боеголовок исчезла. Это было проделано весьма профессионально, кем-то, кто очень хорошо знал, с чем имеет дело.

Азаров резко выпрямился и шагнул вперед, чуть не сбив Кроули с ног.

— Вы хотите сказать, что у неизвестной террористической организации здесь, в Англии, в руках находится ядерная боеголовка. С которой они могут сделать что угодно.

— В общих чертах… да.

Русский нахмурился. Отступил назад. Повертел головой и, наконец, задал логичный вопрос:

— Так почему вы рассказываете это мне?

Кроули резко выдохнул и прислонился к одной из колонн беседки. Поморщился, чувствуя, как дождевая влага проникает сквозь ткань пиджака.

— Нам очень мало известно про эту организацию. Мы даже названия толком не выяснили — то ли Армагеддон, то ли Апокалипсис, что-то такое. Но нам достоверно известно, что у них есть контакты с кем-то из вашего посольства.

— Невозможно, — резко бросил Азаров.

— Я вас умоляю! Вы хотите сказать, что Советский Союз никогда не поддерживает антиправительственные группировки левого толка?

— Но не террористов!

— Не то чтобы они демонстрировали всем свои террористические планы, верно? — Кроули устало вздохнул. У него не было сил спорить, он не спал вторые сутки, и это начинало сказываться. — Смысл вот в чем: кое-кто наверху решил, что из этого получится отличная история. Советы руками своих приспешников не только совершают нападение на американскую военную базу, но и устраивают ядерный взрыв в одной из крупнейших столиц мира. Мы предъявляем доказательства их участия. Скандал, ноты протеста, оживившиеся военные, мы получаем право сделать ответный ход. Думаю, вы понимаете, что именно меня не устраивает в этом сценарии. Я всеми руками за дискредитацию противника в глазах мировой общественности, но настоящий ядерный конфликт? Возможно, на территории, где я сам нахожусь?

Азаров уставился на него так, словно Кроули говорил на каком-то неизвестном языке.

— Вы же не хотите сказать, что… что ваше руководство действительно планирует такое. Это же безумие. Президент Кеннеди…

— Скажем так, президент колеблется, события в Германии и Вьетнаме не способствуют мирным настроениям. И есть силы — очень серьезные силы — которые рады воспользоваться любой возможностью, чтобы подтолкнуть его в нужную сторону.

В беседке повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь мерным стуком дождевых капель. Наконец Азаров расправил плечи и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям.

— Хорошо. Я ознакомлю руководство с вашей информацией. Мы предпримем все возможное, чтобы предотвратить конфликт. — Он начал поворачиваться, но остановился и взглянул в глаза Кроули. — Спасибо, что рассказали мне. Я не… — Он снова покачал головой. — Я постараюсь сохранить в тайне вашу причастность к этой информации. Спасибо, Кроули.

Еще пара секунд — и русский раскрыл зонт и скрылся в мокрой темноте.


	2. Chapter 2

Азаров не спешил вернуться домой — ему нужно было подумать, а делать это было лучше всего на ходу. Погода не способствовала прогулкам, но он жил в Лондоне шестой год, а потому привык много говорить о погоде и мало обращать на нее внимания.

То, что рассказал ему Кроули, было… невообразимо. Столь странное сочетание необдуманных решений, безрассудных поступков и прожженного цинизма, что сомневаться в правдивости рассказа было сложно. Никто не сочинит такое в надежде, что ему поверят. Зато, если подумать, жестокость замысла вполне согласовывалась с представлениями Азарова о типичной американской политике. Итак, логика подсказывала, что Кроули не соврал. То же самое подсказывало чутье, но его Феликс игнорировал — оно уже однажды подвело его в отношении американца. Оно и сейчас твердило, что это друг и ему можно доверять. Еще глубже чутья было это странное физическое ощущение — тело Азарова словно постоянно информировало его о расстоянии между ними, и чем ближе оказывался американец, тем сильнее было ощущение, которое он никак не мог распознать. Отвращение? Тревога? Настороженность? Нет, логика в данном случае была куда надежнее.

И тут вставал второй вопрос — что в связи со всем этим делать.

Он сказал, что ознакомит с информацией руководство. Но он также обещал, что постарается не раскрыть ее источник. И в любом случае — информации нужно было больше. Азаров сделал еще один круг по окрестным улицам, обдумывая и планируя свои действия, прежде чем направиться домой. Воздух пах затяжным дождем, небо начинало сереть, и день обещал быть очень насыщенным.

В восьмом часу утра Азаров покинул квартиру с обычным портфелем в руках. В девять, покружив по улицам и выпив чашку чая на вокзале, сел в утренний поезд. Через пару часов, одетый в толстый свитер и старую куртку, он вручил деньги хмурому фермеру, забрался в обшарпанную лодку и взялся за весла. В районе полудня он стучался в окно покосившегося коттеджа, а в два часа сидел в пабе, куда обычно приходил перекусить главный фельдшер госпиталя Святой Бериллы. После обеда с неизменной кружкой пива и относительно содержательной беседы Азаров проделал обратный путь и в седьмом часу вечера, снова в пиджаке и плаще и с портфелем в руках, оказался на территории посольства.

Найти Солдатова не составило труда, он был в своем кабинете и как раз запирал сейф, когда Азаров заглянул к нему. При виде вошедшего простоватое лицо майора приобрело подозрительное выражение, но Азаров не принял это на свой счет. Сергей Федотович Солдатов, по слухам, работал во время войны в СМЕРШе, имел дело с немецкими диверсантами, и подозрительность была неотъемлемой частью его натуры. Как он оказался на нынешней должности, слухи умалчивали, но все сходились на том, что не обошлось без протекции резидента.

— Добрый вечер, Сергей Федотович.

— А, вольная молодежь! — Солдатов проверил печать на сейфе и повернулся к двери. — Заходи, заходи. В честь чего ты посетил нас, скучных кабинетных работников?

Молодежью он именовал всех, кто был моложе его хотя бы на пару лет. Иногда это раздражало, но сейчас Азаров решил сыграть на этом.

— Какие же вы кабинетные, Сергей Федотович? Вы, можно сказать, образец и… м-м-м… энциклопедия нашего дела. Я, собственно, потому и заглянул — наткнулся кое на что, чего не понимаю, и очень рассчитывал на ваши знания.

Солдатов оживился, уселся в кресло и закивал.

— Ну конечно, конечно, для того мы тут и есть, чтобы вам, молодежи, помогать. Рассказывай, что ты там натворил?

— Сергей Федотович, вы же курируете контакты с местными коммунистическими организациями? И не только коммунистическими?

— Мы, разумеется, готовы взаимодействовать и оказывать помощь всем, кто так или иначе разделяет наши взгляды, кто борется с капиталистическим строем в своей стране.

— Вот-вот, — поддакнул Азаров и тут же поморщился — Солдатов не любил, когда его перебивали. — Я относительно борцов. У меня тут в сообщениях всплыло упоминание одной группы, недовольной существующим строем. И… очень агрессивно недовольной, насколько я понимаю. Очень не любящей американцев, а название такое… библейское. Что-то про конец света? Или про Апокалипсис?

— А, эти — Солдатов расслабился, откинулся на спинку кресла и махнул рукой. — Это просто любители поболтать да покричать. И они не местные вовсе, группа международная, активная в основном в США. Хотя недавно у них случилось что-то вроде раскола, отделилась местная ветвь. Как ни странно, оказалось, что англичане настроены более радикально. Они теперь совсем на конспирации помешались, устроили структуру по типу тайных обществ — с секретными именами, жесткой иерархией. И наверху не один кто-то, а четыре человека, вроде как четыре Всадника Апокалипсиса. Как по мне, так играются они в основном. И слишком увлекаются христианскими названиями.

— Но мы… Мы с ними поддерживаем контакт?

— Сынок, смысл нашей работы в том, чтобы все про всех знать и держать контакты наготове на случай, если они нам понадобятся. Ты должен бы это понимать.

— Да-да, я… конечно. Но я имел в виду — мы оказывали им какую-нибудь материальную помощь? Кто-нибудь может их связать с посольством? С Советским Союзом?

— Что-то мы наверняка для них делали. Они все обычно пытаются тянуть из нас деньги, информацию, да что угодно. Но связать? Ты что имеешь в виду — что местные нас в чем-то обвиняют?

— Нет-нет, местные совершенно точно ничего не знают, — улыбнулся Азаров. Он не был так уж в этом уверен, но угроза в любом случае исходила не от местных.

— А что ты тогда ими заинтересовался? Они, вроде, даже не в столице все, больше на севере да в Шотландии.

— Сергей Федотович, миленький, а не могли бы вы уточнить? Вдруг они решили перенести свою деятельность поближе к столице? Ну там, к правительству, которое им так не нравится? Или к… м-м-м… к американской базе?

Взгляд Солдатова стал острым, он выпрямился.

— Ах вот оно что. Ну, это можно узнать, да. Дай мне пару дней.

Азаров не был уверен, что у них есть эта пара дней, но выбора у него тоже не оставалось — он не мог идти к резиденту, не имея на руках максимально полной информации.

***

Первый день Азаров посвятил официальной работе. Его ждала недописанная статья, а еще нужно было заглянуть в библиотеку, полистать подборку английских газет, так что день пролетел довольно быстро. Следующий тянулся дольше. Срочных дел не было, новые затевать не хотелось. Азаров навел порядок в квартире, вытер воображаемую пыль с и так чистых книжных полок, попробовал читать, наконец, достал тетрадь и принялся пересматривать заметки, правя их на ходу.

Эта тетрадь была его маленькой слабостью. Когда-то в юности Азаров хотел стать библиотекарем. Не очень романтичная профессия, но он с детства поверил в силу книг и хотел помогать другим людям открыть ее. Война все изменила. Вместо силы книг людям нужна была сила оружия, а еще сила тайной информации. «Смысл остается прежним, нам нужны знания, просто мы добываем их не из книг», — убеждал его старый чекист Ильин, отец его невесты Нины, и вместо фронта Азаров отправился сначала в тыл — учиться, а потом за линию фронта. После войны он подумал было вернуться к прежней мечте, но понял, что тот книжный мальчик, каким он был когда-то, не пережил войны, он сгинул под грузом потерь, перенесенных тягот, принятых решений. И тогда Феликс снова последовал совету Ильина. В конце концов, больше ему советоваться было не с кем. Родителей у него не было, а у Ильина после гибели дочери не осталось детей, и память о Нине навсегда связала их, превратив в подобие семьи.

На новой работе любовь Азарова к словам обернулась другой стороной. Теперь он сам писал — пусть только статьи для газеты, служившей ему прикрытием, но это занятие оказалось не менее увлекательным, чем чтение. И со временем Азаров начал тешить себя надеждой, что когда-нибудь, в далеком неопределенном будущем, он даже сможет сам написать книгу. И начал понемногу набрасывать заметки об обычных людях Великобритании, об их жизни и привычках, о том, чем отличались они от советских людей, а в чем были неизбежно схожи.

Сейчас он попытался привести эти заметки в порядок, но мысли убегали прочь. К нависшей над Лондоном, а то и над всем миром угрозе. К людям, которые готовы рисковать тысячами жизней ради своей выгоды. А еще — к Кроули. К Кроули, который был типичным представителем этих людей, он работал на них, он защищал их интересы, он был таким же, как они — испорченным и лживым.

Вот только он не лгал. Ни позапрошлой ночью, когда раскрывал то, что наверняка квалифицировалось как государственная тайна. Ни раньше, когда рассказывал про маленький городок, в котором родился; про отца, отказавшегося от сына, стоило тому оступиться; про любимых музыкантов и про забавные случаи на телевизионном канале, который стал его прикрытием. Кроули был искренен, и Азаров ненавидел его за это.

Нет. Это тоже не было правдой. Азаров злился на американца, злился за то, что тот своим непристойным поступком все испортил. Но Феликс не смог возненавидеть его. И он прекрасно помнил лицо Кроули в тот момент, когда тот осознал, что совершил ошибку. Это выражение отчаянного испуга, как у человека, у которого под ногами разверзается земля. А еще то выражение, с которым Кроули смотрел на него позапрошлой ночью, словно все время ожидая… чего? Удара? Оскорбления?

И если чокнутый американец так боялся, то почему он пришел к нему за помощью? Почему?

Азаров резко выдохнул. Захлопнул тетрадь и откинул голову на спинку кресла. Все эти вопросы никак не помогали, они лишь мешали сосредоточиться и затуманивали чистоту логического расчета лишними эмоциями. Это было совершенно недопустимо. Нужно было немедленно отвлечься, поэтому Азаров обмотал шею шарфом, накинул плащ и отправился в кафе неподалеку. Чай со свежей выпечкой его совершенно точно отвлечет.

Когда на следующий день Азаров появился в кабинете Солдатова, по его лицу можно было сделать вывод, что спал он этой ночью ничтожно мало. Однако майор либо не заметил этого, либо решил никак не комментировать. Он лишь закивал довольно.

— Ах, молодежь, какие вы все нетерпеливые. Ну заходи, заходи, есть у меня для тебя новости.

Новости и впрямь были, и новости настораживающие. Но, безусловно, полезные. «Армия Апокалипсиса», как они себя называли, действительно перенесла свою штаб-квартиру поближе к Лондону и действительно планировала какую-то акцию с целью вызвать мировой резонанс.

Выслушав все, что Солдатов мог рассказать, включая его ворчание по поводу фантазеров и любителей, Азаров понял, что разговор с резидентом откладывать нельзя. Он попрощался с майором, пообещал поделиться тем, что узнает сам, и отправился к кабинету, которого обычно избегал.

Не то чтобы Гаврила Иванович Архангельский был плохим человеком. Вовсе нет. Он был отличным работником, верным ленинцем, хорошим семьянином… («Ты словно некролог сочиняешь», — упрекнул себя Азаров и мысленно усмехнулся). Он даже начальником был неплохим — не препятствовал инициативе, не вмешивался напрямую в работу подчиненных, никогда не повышал голос. А если и уделял слишком много внимания физической подготовке и точности политических формулировок в отчетах, так ведь каждый имеет право на свои странности. Азаров даже сам не смог бы объяснить, почему так тщательно избегал общения с Архангельским. Разве что потому, что после каждого разговора чувствовал себя ребенком, которого только что ласково пожурили за то, что он влез в дела взрослых. Очень неприятное и совершенно необъяснимое чувство.

Но сейчас разговора было не миновать, поэтому Азаров глубоко вздохнул, мысленно взял себя в руки и заглянул в приемную. Приемная полагалась Архангельскому в связи с официальным званием советника Посольства, и к ней, разумеется, прилагалась секретарь — суровая женщина, всегда одетая с иголочки, с безупречно уложенными волосами и сжатыми в ниточку губами. Даже когда она улыбалась, губы ее все равно были плотно сомкнуты, словно она боялась сказать что-нибудь лишнее.

— Здравствуйте, Нуруддин Рустемовна. — Никогда и никому, кроме самого Архангельского, не приходило в голову назвать секретаря только по имени. — А Гаврила Иванович у себя?

Секретарь окинула Азарова пристальным взглядом, словно знала про него что-то, чего не знал никто. Этот взгляд породил множество прозвищ и забавный слух, что на самом деле должность резидента занимала именно она, а Архангельский был ее секретарем, прикрытием. Наконец ровный низкий голос произнес:

— Одну минуту, я доложу.

Секретарь проследовала в кабинет, демонстрируя безупречный, как всегда, костюм из английской шерсти. Всего через несколько секунд она вышла в приемную и сообщила, что Азарова ждут. Он шагнул в кабинет, словно в логово к тигру, мысленно перебирая в уме факты и доводы.

— А, Феликс! Рад, рад вас видеть. Давненько вы не заглядывали ко мне, все только материалы оставляете и убегаете.

— Работа, Гаврила Иванович.

— Ну разумеется! Конечно, у вас столько забот, и пишете вы всегда прекрасно. И я имею в виду не только рабочие материалы, — широко улыбнулся Архангельский, как обычно полный жизнерадостного энтузиазма. — А как же, читаем, читаем ваши публикации, очень хороший слог, и формулировки у вас всегда точные, классово верные.

— Спасибо, Гаврила Иванович, я стараюсь. Но сейчас я к вам по срочному делу. Я получил информацию…

— Так пишите отчет, голубчик, пишите, у вас это так хорошо получается.

— Дело в том, что случай требует немедленной реакции. Поэтому я пришел прямо к вам, я знаю, вы сумеете оценить всю сложность и деликатность ситуации.

При слове «деликатность» брови Архангельского поползли вверх.

— Что случилось. Феликс? Неужели вы влипли в неприятную историю? Дело, конечно, молодое…

— Что? Нет! — Азаров чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. — Я имею в виду — политически деликатное. В нем затронуты интересы как минимум трех стран, и необходимо немедленно принять меры.

Резидент остановился у окна, повернулся к собеседнику, сложив перед собой руки, и нахмурился.

— Я вас слушаю.

— Мне стало известно, что в руки к антиправительственной группе под названием «Армия Апокалипсиса» попала ядерная боеголовка от американской ракеты. Группа готовит теракт с использованием этой боеголовки, предположительно здесь, в Лондоне. Американцам известно об этом. У них также предположительно есть доказательства связи этой группы с нашим посольством. Они собираются использовать этот теракт, чтобы обвинить Советский Союз в пособничестве терроризму со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Нам нужно срочно связаться с англичанами, предупредить их об опасности. Нужно использовать наше влияние на лидеров группы, чтобы предотвратить…

— Стоп-стоп-стоп!

Азаров остановился и судорожно вздохнул. Всю эту речь он выдал на одном дыхании. Сейчас он увидел, как загорелись глаза Архангельского. Отлично, теперь они смогут…

— Но это же прекрасно! Прекрасно, что вы узнали об этом заранее, это великолепная работа. Теперь мы сможем лучше подготовиться и использовать это происшествие на пользу нашему делу.

— Я не очень… какое происшествие вы имеете в виду?

— Взрыв, разумеется! — воскликнул Архангельский с таким видом, словно объяснял арифметику первоклашке. — Это же просто подарок. Разумеется, нужно будет подчистить все возможные следы, ведущие к посольству, об этом позаботится Солдатов.

— Я не понимаю, в чем состоит подарок, — тупо проговорил Азаров.

— Американское оружие, использованное для нанесения удара по мирному населению! Они могут сколько угодно твердить про террористов, но если тех не найдут, а след боеголовки приведет к американцам, можно будет смело утверждать, что они причастны и к взрыву. О, вот еще что. Прежде чем рубить все концы, нужно будет убедить этих террористов устроить взрыв максимально близко к нашему посольству.

— Что?

— Разумеется, мы заранее перенесем все самое ценное в убежище, укроем в нем часть людей.

— Часть?

— Ну конечно, голубчик. Ведь должны быть жертвы! И в таком случае это будет квалифицироваться как нападение на посольство, суверенную территорию Советского Союза, и может быть использовано как повод для нанесения ответного удара. Мы сможем показать этим американцам…

— Вы с ума сошли!

В кабинете воцарилась звенящая тишина. Взгляд Архангельского, только что горевший праведным огнем, медленно леденел. Феликс заставил себя моргнуть и опустить голову.

— Простите, я… Вы же понимаете, какие будут жертвы? Погибнут тысячи людей. А в случае ответного удара — десятки тысяч. Может быть, сотни.

— Война не бывает без жертв, Феликс. Я думал вы, как никто другой, должны это понимать.

— Но это же не война. Нам не обязательно доводить дело до войны!

— Конечно же обязательно, иначе как мы сможем победить? Да, победа всегда достигается дорогой ценой, но главное — она достижима. И сейчас у нас есть реальный шанс прижать наконец американцев. Вы ведь понимаете, как это замечательно? — Архангельский уставился на него пристальным взглядом строгого учителя.

— Да. — Улыбнуться в этот момент было очень трудно, но Азаров справился. Ему все еще казалось, что он попал в какой-то безумный мир. Может быть, в этот американский мультик с кошкой и мышкой: только там идея взорвать под собой бомбу, чтобы победить, выглядела вполне уместной. Оставался еще один довод. — Такую серьезную операцию нужно будет, безусловно, согласовать с Москвой?

— Об этом не волнуйтесь, — махнул рукой Архангельский, снова наполняясь обычным энтузиазмом. — Я разработаю план и обо всем доложу сам. Спасибо вам за отлично проделанную работу, товарищ Азаров. Вы свободны.

Азаров медленно двинулся к выходу. У самых дверей он остановился, собираясь еще раз воззвать к логике, благоразумию, милосердию, чему угодно. Архангельский понял эту паузу по-своему.

— Не волнуйтесь, Феликс, разумеется, для вас найдется место в убежище.

Вот в этом Азаров серьезно сомневался. Но он кивнул, постарался принять обнадеженный вид, попрощался и вышел из кабинета. А потом из приемной. И из посольства. Ноги несли его вперед, словно на автопилоте, и пришел в себя он только перед дверью собственной квартиры. Он медленно отпер замок, бросил портфель на пол, чего никогда не делал, рухнул в кресло и спрятал лицо в руках.


	3. Chapter 3

Кроули медленно, но верно сходил с ума. Бездействие убивало его, он раз за разом перебирал в голове варианты того, что еще можно было бы сделать, и не находил ничего убедительного. Сейчас вся надежда, как ни странно, была на русских. Ну не смешно ли это, ЦРУшнику надеяться на русских? Мда. Смешно до слез.

По настроению в посольстве можно было легко вычислить, кто знал о грядущей операции, а кто оставался в неведении. Начальник Кроули, майор Баль по кличке Вельзевул, разумеется, первым уехал из города под предлогом инспекции агентов, работающих в Манчестере. Его приятель — если допустить, что у такого человека вообще моут быть приятели, — Генри Дагон внезапно ушел в отпуск. А вот послу, судя по всему, никто не удосужился рассказать об ожидаемом ядерном взрыве, поскольку он остался в Лондоне и даже, как Кроули случайно узнал, продолжил визиты к любовнице. Почему эта женщина терпела такого болвана, да еще ставящего под угрозу ее ребенка, было выше понимания Кроули. 

Агенты Гастур и Лигур тоже оставались на месте, причем первый еще и наслаждался тем, что ему досталось исполнять обязанности временно убывшего начальства. Свой новый статус он демонстрировал при каждой возможности, и это было особенно неприятно. Кроули тем не менее попытался прощупать почву на предмет того, знает ли Гастур о грядущем теракте. По всему получалось, что знает, однако почему-то не беспокоится о собственной безопасности. Но больше ничего узнать Кроули не мог, Гастур и раньше-то относился к нему не очень хорошо, а в последнее время стал открыто говорить, что дальнейшая судьба Кроули в его руках. Самоуверенный болван.

В общем, отвратительное настроение Кроули было вполне понятным и объяснимым, но от того не менее неприятным. Больше всего ему хотелось позвонить Азарову или встретиться с ним словно бы случайно, чтобы разузнать, что тот успел предпринять, но он обещал себе не делать этого. Потому что это был вовсе не второй шанс, не возобновление дружеских отношений. Они встретились один раз, чтобы обменяться жизненно важной информацией. Все. Помимо этого Азаров не хотел с ним видеться, и Кроули, будучи чертовым влюбленным идиотом, собирался уважать его желание.

На душе стало совсем тоскливо, и Кроули понял, что ему просто необходимо выпить. И желательно ни с кем при этом не говорить, поэтому он обошел стороной облюбованный коллегами бар и направился в старинный паб на углу, с темными дубовыми панелями на стенах, старыми деревянными скамейками и молчаливым хозяином, который никогда никому не лез в душу.

В этом пабе его и обнаружил Азаров два часа спустя. Кроули глазам своим не поверил, когда увидел русского — взъерошенного, как воробей, медленно идущего между столами и пытающегося незаметно изучить посетителей. В голове мелькнула мысль, что это случайность и Азаров просто решил выпить — что само по себе было смешно. Кроме памятного обеда в русском ресторане, где сам Кроули набрался водки под убежденное «Это традиция», он ни разу не видел Азарова пьющим.

Однако русский, будучи упрямым засранцем, видимо, решил доказать, что Кроули совершенно неправ. Потому что задержался у стойки всего на несколько секунд, после чего направился прямиком к столику Кроули, не здороваясь, уселся напротив и поставил на стол пустой стакан и бутылку виски. Хорошего дорогого виски.

Кроули поднял взгляд, изучил выражение лица Азарова и мрачно кивнул.

— Я вижу, все плохо.

— Все плохо, — согласился тот, наполняя свой стакан. Вопросительно покачал бутылкой над вторым, дождался кивка, наполнил и его. И немедленно выпил, даже не дожидаясь компании, сволочь.

Кроули вцепился в свой виски, пытаясь припомнить, который он по счету за сегодня. Не вспомнил и мстительно сделал пару глотков. После чего уставился на русского. Тот смотрел в свой пустой стакан и хмурился. Губы его были плотно сжаты, уголки их печально стремились вниз. Кроули вспомнил тепло этих губ, их мягкость, щекотное ощущение от их прикосновения, и понял, что нужно срочно отвлекаться, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь совершенно лишнего. 

— Рассказывайте, Азаров. — Голос прозвучал хрипло, но виноват в этом был исключительно алкоголь. — Что произошло?

— Произошло то, что потенциальный ядерный взрыв в центре Лондона — это, оказывается, великолепный повод для развязывания войны. Маленькой победоносной ядерной войны, — ядовито добавил Азаров, но плечи его устало поникли. — Я не понимаю…

— Ваше начальство тоже решило не предотвращать теракт, а использовать его в политических целях, — расшифровал Кроули. И даже не удивился. Скорей его удивляло то, что он осмелился надеяться на что-то иное.

А вот для русского это, похоже, было настоящим ударом. Кроули всегда знал, что Азаров — наивный романтик в душе. Но ликовать, что он оказался прав, совершенно не хотелось. Вообще-то, хотелось ему обнять русского и пообещать, что все будет хорошо. Но, а) это было бы неправдой, и б) Азаров совершенно точно не захочет с ним обниматься. Поэтому Кроули только сильнее сжал в руке стакан и заставил затуманенный алкоголем мозг работать.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Это еще не конец света.

— Разве? — похоже, на стресс русский реагировал повышенной язвительностью. — Мы на пороге Третьей мировой войны.

— Ну, это вы драматизируете! Я не думаю, что дело дойдет до войны, — решительно возразил Кроули.

— Даже если нет, все равно будут жертвы. Очень много жертв. И все среди мирного населения. Вы представляете, каковы будут последствия взрыва боеголовки в городе вроде Лондона, Кроули?

— Т-ш-ш-ш! Я представляю. И да, мне тоже это не нравится. Но этого пока не случилось, и значит, мы можем попытаться предотвратить взрыв. — Откуда взялась эта идея, Кроули и сам не мог бы сказать. Наверное, он просто устал ждать.

— Но как? Мы исчерпали все способы, наше начальство, наши страны нацелены на военный сценарий.

— Мы исчерпали все официальные способы, — поправил его Кроули. — Да, наши стороны не желают ничего предпринимать, но мы могли бы попробовать сделать что-то сами. Неофициально, так сказать.

Азаров подозрительно уставился на него.

— Это неправильно. И незаконно.

— Феликс, — Кроули чуть не прикусил язык. Он никогда, никогда не называл русского по имени. Вслух. Чертов алкоголь. — Наша с вами работа по умолчанию незаконна, вы забыли?

— Да, но… вы… вы знаете, что я имею в виду.

— Что самостоятельные несанкционированные действия — это нарушение правил, и они могут дорого нам обойтись? Да. Но если мы ничего не сделаем — это обойдется еще дороже. И не только нам. 

— Возможно, мы перебрали не все официальные варианты, — упрямо твердил Азаров. — Можно попробовать передать информацию напрямую в центр.

— С чего вы взяли, что там думают иначе?

— Но не могут же они… не могут же все…

«Как хорошо быть циником, — внезапно подумал Кроули. — Никаких тебе иллюзий, никаких разочарований». Вслух же сказал:

— Вы можете попытаться достучаться до них. Я же намерен действовать по-своему. К черту все, единственная наша реальная надежда — найти этих чертовых террористов до того, как они взорвут чертову бомбу.

— Многовато чертей, — пробормотал Азаров. Потом вздохнул и уставился на Кроули. — Как вы будете их искать?

— Понятия не имею. Но наверняка зацепки должны быть. Ваши... контакты ничего не знают?

Азаров покачал головой.

— Только то, что штаб-квартиру организации, до того располагавшуюся где-то на севере, перенесли ближе к столице. Группа организована по принципу отдельных ячеек, руководитель каждой знает лишь своего непосредственного начальника. Во главе стоит комитет из четырех человек. Кто они — никто не знает, известны они лишь под кодовыми именами. Чума, Война, Голод и Смерть.

— Четыре Всадника Апокалипсиса.

— Вы не зря ходили в воскресную школу, Кроули.

— Если бы вы видели нашего учителя, вы бы так не говорили, — Кроули даже вздрогнул, но прогнал воспоминания. Они ведь говорили о чем-то важном. О чем? А, да, Апокалипсис.

— Нам нужны эти четверо. Наверняка столь важную вещь, как боеголовка, они держат под рукой.

— Но никто не знает, кто они и где они! Никто их даже не видел в лицо.

— Чушь какая-то! Рыцари плаща и кинжала. Ну насколько большой может быть эта их организация? Наверняка их знает куча народу, просто никому не приходит в голову, что какой-нибудь рядовой Джон на самом деле — таинственный Голод. Нужно же им контролировать самые важные моменты.

— Наверняка, — серьезно кивнул Азаров. Принюхался к содержимому бутылки, поморщился, словно не пил из нее пять минут назад, но все равно плеснул себе в стакан. — А что во всей этой истории можно считать ключевыми моментами?

— Хм. Похищение ребенка. Проникновение на базу. Вывоз боеголовки.

— И у всех этих моментов были свидетели!

— Не у всех, — замотал головой Кроули. — Вряд ли кто-то видел, как они тащили боеголовку.

— Ладно, хорошо, этот вариант не в счет. Но остальные-то остаются. — Азаров остановился, словно обдумывая сказанное. — Как-то это не так звучит. Ладно, хорошо, это не главное. Главное, что есть свидетели! Нужно опросить посла и его сына.

— Наверняка это уже делала служба охраны, — возразил Кроули. — Если бы там было что-то полезное, они бы заметили.

— Возможно, они не хотели замечать. Возможно, им было приказано не замечать.

— Но я не могу подойти к послу и начать расспрашивать его! Меня просто никто не подпустит. Мне теперь не доверяют, — печально сообщил Кроули.

— Значит, сначала мы поговорим с ребенком. А если ничего не узнаем, вам придется что-то придумать и добраться до посла, — отрезал Азаров, и Кроули поймал себя на желании немедленно выполнить любой приказ этого человека. С большим, очень большим удовольствием. Он нервно сглотнул и решительно отодвинул бутылку подальше. С него хватит.

— Мы? Я думал, вы собираетесь действовать исключительно по правилам, товарищ Азаров.

— Не думаю, что будет серьезным нарушением стандартных процедур провести небольшое расследование прежде, чем передавать информацию в Москву, — отвел глаза русский.

Кроули фыркнул, заработав уничижительный взгляд.

— Ладно-ладно, значит — мы. Сейчас?

— Вряд ли вы в состоянии совершать такие подвиги прямо сейчас. Я думаю, нам стоит перенести расследование на завтра. Да и время уже позднее.

— Ханжа, — проворчал Кроули почти ласково. — Мы оба не в состоянии. Значит, завтра. Ребенок с матерью живут в Чатеме, я уточню адрес.

— Отлично, — кивнул Азаров, поднимаясь. — Значит, завтра в восемь утра на вокзале Виктория возле поезда. А пока что — до свидания, Кроули.

— До свидания, — пробормотал Кроули, провожая взглядом удаляющегося русского. По его походке ни за что нельзя было сказать, что большую часть бутылки выпил именно он. Кроули покачал головой, тут же пожалел об этом, подумал, что похмелье завтра будет совершенно некстати и тоже поднялся из-за стола. У него оставалось в запасе несколько трюков, но самым разумным было бы лечь спать прямо сейчас. К тому же после выпитого сегодня у него точно не возникнет проблем с тем, чтобы заснуть.


	4. Chapter 4

Их встреча на перроне, наверное, выглядела со стороны очень забавно. Двое мужчин с одинаково покрасневшими глазами и зеленоватым оттенком кожи мрачно поприветствовали друг друга осторожными кивками и, не говоря ни слова, зашли в вагон.

Азаров чувствовал себя отвратительно. И не столько из-за выпитого вчера, сколько из-за того, что позволил себе настолько распуститься. Топить проблемы в бутылке, как профессионально! Позор! Тем более в присутствии потенциального противника. То, что потенциальный противник топил те же проблемы с не меньшим усердием, ситуацию ничуть не улучшало.

Не улучшало дела и то, что им пришлось воспользоваться общим вагоном, где невозможно было даже обсудить план действий и ничто не отвлекало от мрачных мыслей и общей неловкости положения. За все время знакомства они с Кроули побывали в разных ситуациях: они встречались на официальных мероприятиях, вместе переживали скучные пресс-конференции и сенсационные сообщения, бесконечное число раз обедали вместе, бывали в кинотеатрах, в музыкальных клубах (один, но памятный раз) и прошли сотни километров пешком по всевозможным паркам и улицам. Они сотни раз обсуждали свою журналистскую деятельность и всячески избегали упоминания основной своей работы, при этом все время помня о ней. Впервые они собирались заняться вместе чем-то, напрямую с этой работой связанным. Вопреки прямому приказу начальства обоих, ни больше ни меньше. Они были сообщниками, и Азаров не знал, как чувствовать и как вести себя в этой роли.

Похоже, Кроули чувствовал себя не лучше. Первую половину путешествия он старательно делал вид, что дремлет, а может и вправду сумел уснуть, ведь он выпил вчера больше Азарова. Оставшееся же время он пытался бороться с неловкостью, завязав разговор на простые будничные темы. Словно примерный англичанин, он начал с погоды — серой, но, по счастью, сухой — потом переключился на новости спорта, за которыми оба они не следили, и, наконец, начал перебирать вышедшие в этом году фильмы и книги. Азаров сам не заметил, как оказался втянут в живое обсуждение, мельком подумав, как же ему не хватало этого все прошедшие месяцы. К концу путешествия он поймал себя на том, что не чувствует никакой неловкости и широко улыбается собеседнику. Кроули, похоже, тоже расслабился, и его обычная саркастическая ухмылка сменилась более искренней и куда более редкой улыбкой.

Когда они вышли на станции в Чатеме, настроение мгновенно стало более серьезным, а разговор более деловым. Для начала Кроули предложил найти какую-нибудь забегаловку, потому что, по его словам, он не протянет долго без кофе. Азаров сомневался, что они найдут где-нибудь в Чатеме приличный кофе, но спорить не стал. За чашками подозрительного светло-коричневого напитка они перешли, наконец, к главному вопросу.

— Вы узнали точный адрес мальчика?

— Да, — кивнул Кроули. — Только ведь он сейчас в школе. Может, будет проще его именно там и поискать? Возле дома может быть охрана.

— Возле школы тоже.

— Но школа больше, там больше детей и больше шансов остаться незамеченными. Если мы дождемся большой перемены...

Азаров кивнул, взглянул на часы.

— Тогда нам придется подождать еще полтора часа.

— Потому что кое-кто назначил время встречи на раннее утро, даже не посоветовавшись со мной, — проворчал Кроули. — Я мог бы поспать лишний час.

— Но вы же согласились, — возмутился Азаров. — Я вас не заставлял.

Они еще немного поспорили без особого запала, потом заказали какую-то еду, качеством ничуть не лучше кофе, и принялись убивать время. 

Когда они подошли к школе, дети как раз с криками высыпали во двор, огороженный простеньким забором. Несмотря на прохладную погоду, двор определенно казался им привлекательней школьных кабинетов. Кроули попытался подозвать кого-нибудь, но в этом гаме его никто не слышал. Он ткнул Азарова локтем в бок.

— Свистните.

— Что?

— Свистните! Я знаю, вы умеете, я слышал, как вы подзываете такси.

— А вы сами что, не умеете?

Кроули закатил глаза.

— Умею, конечно, но не так громко. Давайте же, свистите.

Азаров послушно издал оглушительный свист, все еще подозревая, что над ним пытаются подшутить, но Кроули лишь довольно улыбнулся, словно увидел нечто захватывающее. Между тем, свист достиг желаемого эффекта — к забору подскочили сразу трое ребят разного возраста.

— Так, малолетки, — живо заговорил Кроули. — Кто из вас знает Адама Янга? Ему девять лет, и нам нужно с ним поговорить.

— А что нам за это будет? — деловито поинтересовался русоволосый мальчишка лет десяти в коротких ему штанах и сильно поношенных ботинках.

Кроули сунул руку в карман, извлек горсть мелочи, пересчитал.

— Три шиллинга тому, кто приведет сюда Адама.

Мальчишек словно ветром сдуло. Не прошло и пары минут, как тот самый русоволосый подтолкнул к забору другого мальчика, чуть ниже ростом, с настороженным взглядом зеленых глаз под копной нечесаных волос. Русоволосый протянул ладонь, получил заслуженную награду и с гиканьем ускакал прочь, а Адам остановился в метре от забора.

— Не очень благоразумно с твоей стороны приходить на зов незнакомых людей после того, что с тобой уже случилось, — озабоченно нахмурился Азаров и тут же снова получил локтем в бок. Кроули состроил ему страшную рожу, Адам же лишь пожал плечами.

— Между нами забор. И ближе я не подойду, так что все в порядке.

Что ж, по крайней мере мальчишка не напуган, а значит, с ним будет легче говорить. Кроули, однако, не пытался воспользоваться этим, он качнул головой в сторону ребенка и одними губами проговорил: «Вперед».

— Я? Почему я? — прошептал Азаров. — У вас лучше получается взаимодействовать с детьми. 

— Это была ваша идея, так что давайте.

— Я все же считаю…

— Эй, мистер и мистер. Вы чего хотели-то? Перемена не такая длинная.

— Дело в том, Адам, что мы хотели… м-м-м… Поговорить с тобой о похищении. В смысле, попросить тебя рассказать подробно все, что ты запомнил. — Азарову практически никогда не приходилось общаться с детьми, и он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он тут же мысленно посмеялся над собой — кто бы мог подумать, разведчик, не способный допросить ребенка.

— Ну, меня вообще-то уже спрашивали, — протянул Адам и задумчиво прищурился.

Кроули первым сообразил, в чем дело.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Что ты хочешь за то, чтобы рассказать все еще раз.

— Вон там на углу продают мороженое, — оживился мальчишка. — Я хочу самую большую порцию!

Кроули вздохнул и повернулся к Азарову:

— Ваша очередь раскошеливаться.

И Азарову ничего не оставалось, кроме как отправиться за мороженым. Когда он вернулся, Адам уже вовсю болтал с Кроули. Он мгновенно схватил протянутое ему лакомство и продолжил рассказ.

— И мы ехали долго, я успел проголодаться. Наверное, часа три. И они почти все время молчали, только иногда один другому говорил: «Проверь мешок». Ну, это который они мне на голову надели, чтоб я их не видел.

— А как ты думаешь, дорога была сельская или в городе?

— Сначала сельская, — уверенно сказал Адам. — Потому что других машин не было и трясло очень. А потом вроде как городская, потому что я гудки слышал, и поворачивали часто. А потом они остановились, и вытащили меня из машины, и куда-то повели. Вроде как в дом, но ступенек там не было. И сказали, что, мол, вот, забирайте. И что-то еще про голод. А потом меня отвели куда-то, посадили на кровать и закрыли дверь. И тогда я снял мешок. И сидел там долго-долго. Они мне несколько раз приносили еду, и я поспал, и еще поспал, и мне было ужасно скучно. А потом один опять зашел, надел мне на голову мешок и куда-то повел, потом повез… А потом меня вытолкнули из машины, и кто-то снял мешок, и я увидел маму.

Мальчишка говорил оживленно, без тени испуга, словно пережитое было веселым приключением, а не чем-то страшным.

— Адам, а кто приносил тебе еду? И кто надевал мешок? Ты видел лица этих людей?

— Не-а. Он был один, и на нем всегда такая шапка с дырками для глаз была. Но он был худой и невысокий, как моя мама. Но сильный, я разок попробовал вырваться и убежать, а он схватил меня и на кровать обратно бросил. И рассмеялся. Еще голос у него был такой странный, словно женский.

— А может, это была женщина?

— Я не знаю. Одежда на нем была точно мужская, а так… 

— Хорошо, а еще кого-нибудь ты видел?

Мальчишка закрутил головой, потом торопливо принялся облизывать тающее мороженое.

— Адам, попробуй вспомнить все очень-очень внимательно, — Азаров решил, что будет говорить с ним, как со взрослым. — Сосредоточься и подумай: может, ты что-нибудь почувствовал? Услышал? Унюхал?

— Пахло там, как в гараже у отца Брайана. А слышать я, конечно, слышал, — пожал плечами мальчишка. — Дверь-то обычная была, как у меня в комнате дома, а я всегда слышу, когда мама с мистером Дойлом милуется.

— Мистером Дойлом? — Брови Кроули взлетели над очками.

— Ну да, с соседом нашим. Он к ней давно ходит, он на ней жениться хочет, но мама боится, что отец рассердится и что-нибудь плохое ей сделает, если узнает. Только я не понимаю, почему, у него ведь есть другая жена, почему маме нельзя другого мужа завести?

Кроули закашлялся, старательно маскируя смех, и Азаров закусил губу, чтобы не последовать его примеру. Безусловно, ситуация вокруг личной жизни американского посла все больше напоминала водевиль, но вот остальное было очень и очень серьезно.

— Адам, пожалуйста, сосредоточься. Что именно ты слышал?

— Ну, там несколько человек было. И я не всегда слышал, а только когда они спорили и повышали голос.

— И о чем они спорили?

— О том, куда везти что-то. Я не знаю, что, они ни разу не сказали. Только женщина говорила, что нужно в Лондон везти, что англичане заслужили. А мужчина говорил, что дело не в англичанах, что Берлин будет надежнее, что тогда это точно всех заденет. А потом тот, который мне еду носил, сказал, что ему все равно. И женщина снова заговорила, а тот, который говорил про Берлин, назвал ее красной.

— В каком смысле? — не понял Азаров.

— Ну, рыжей. Берти Джексон так Пеппер всегда дразнит: как увидит ее, кричит «Красные идут!», потому что у нее волосы рыжие-рыжие. А Пеппер злится всегда. И та женщина тоже разозлилась, закричала: «Заткнись, голод». И они снова заспорили. Она говорила что-то про аэропорты, а он сказал, что Икар слетает.

— Икар?

— Ага, как в Древней Греции. Мы в школе проходили, я знаю. В общем, они ругались, а потом еще кто-то сказал… я его до того не слышал, у него такой акцент странный, как у злодеев в мультиках, знаете? И он сказал, — Адам зажмурился, пытаясь вспомнить точнее. — Он сказал: «Голод, следи за языком. Война, успокойся. Голод прав, Берлин будет громче». И они все сразу перестали спорить и начали говорить тише, и я больше ничего не разобрал.

— Ты молодец, Адам. Ты настоящий герой и умница, — очень серьезно сказал Кроули. — Теперь беги в класс. А маме скажи, чтобы она ничего не боялась, твой отец ей ничего не сможет сделать. Понял?

Адам кивнул, развернулся на пятках и вприпрыжку побежал к зданию школы. Только когда он скрылся в дверях вместе с остальными детьми, Кроули повернулся к Азарову.

— Берлин. Твою ж мать. Это еще хуже.

Азаров молча кивнул. Если террористы взорвут боеголовку в Берлине, рядом со строящейся стеной… В Берлине, где с обеих сторон стоят наготове танки, а то и что похуже… Последствия точно будут гораздо страшнее, чем они все себе представляли.

— Теперь я обязательно должен попытаться отправить сообщение в Москву. Там не могут не понять… — Они двинулись назад, к станции, и Азаров плотнее запахнул плащ, словно пытаясь отогнать пробежавший по спине холодок.

— Ваш идеализм неистребим, — покачал головой Кроули. — С чего вы взяли, что они думают иначе, чем ваш шеф?

— С того, что я верю в людей, — отрезал Азаров, чем заработал себе недоуменный взгляд.

— Вы серьезно? После стольких лет на этой работе? Как вы выжили-то вообще?

— Вот потому и выжил. Потому что есть ради чего жить.

Кроули замолчал, но надолго его не хватило.

— А я все же считаю, что мы должны попытаться сами предотвратить теракт.

— Каким образом?

— Попытаться найти этих… Всадников. Мы знаем, что их действительно четверо. Мы знаем некоторые их приметы.

— О, рыжеволосая женщина, невысокий мужчина с женским голосом и кто-то со странным акцентом? Исчерпывающие описания.

— Это больше, чем ничего! И они наверняка в Лондоне, учитывая, как долго везли Адама. Кстати, Берлин объясняет, почему они до сих пор не осуществили свою идею, а то я все эти дни постоянно ждал взрыва, удивлялся, чего они тянут. Им нужно как-то доставить боеголовку в Германию, и обычным самолетом они не могут ее вывезти, а морем и сушей добираться долго и сложно.

— Это я тоже понял, — согласился Азаров. — И, судя по всему, у них есть идея, как доставить ее туда воздухом. Тот, кого они назвали Икаром.

— Еще одна дурацкая кличка.

Азаров задумался. Эта кличка плохо сочеталась с общей библейско-апокалиптической тематикой имен. Но что тогда? 

Кроули же продолжил рассуждать:

— Этот Икар, у него, наверное, частная транспортная компания. Их в Лондоне много, возят все подряд, от еды до лошадей. Если бы мы могли проверить их все…

— Вы представляете, сколько это займет времени? Мы просто не успеем. Да и как мы будем объяснять свой интерес? Владельцы компаний имеют полное право отказаться разговаривать с нами. Тут нужно… подкрепление.

— Тут нужна полиция! — оживился Кроули. — О, это отлично. Заставим побегать англичан, в конце концов, это их преступники, пусть сами их ловят.

— Но мы не можем привлекать полицию, ведь тогда придется все рассказать. 

— Не придется, если действовать неофициально. Есть у меня один контакт в Скотланд-Ярде. Натравлю его.

— Да, это было бы неплохо, — неохотно согласился Азаров. — Вот и займитесь этим, когда вернемся в город. А я… я все же должен попытаться.

Кроули внезапно остановился и схватил его за плечо.

— Послушайте. Вы понимаете, что собираетесь сделать? Отправить информацию в центр в обход прямого руководства. Я уверен, у вас это так же запрещено, как у нас. А главное, вы не сможете сделать это совершенно тайно. Вас вычислят, сразу же вычислят. И не думаю, что вашему шефу понравится такое пренебрежение его приказами.

Азаров вспомнил леденеющий взгляд Архангельского, его снисходительную улыбку. Нет, ему это совершенно точно не понравится. И он будет иметь полное право объявить эти действия изменой и принять соответствующие меры. 

— Я все равно должен, — наконец выдохнул Феликс.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу до станции и всю поездку в Лондон они старательно избегали серьезных тем. Азарова удивило, что Кроули не пытался его дальше отговаривать. Удивило, но и порадовало. Потому что он не собирался менять своего решения.

Они расстались на выходе из вокзала. В последний момент Кроули все же не выдержал. На этот раз он взял Азарова за руку, и голос его был тихим, почти умоляющим:

— Пожалуйста, Феликс, скажите, что вы передумали. Это ненужный риск, мы справимся и без него.

— Спасибо за заботу… Энтони. — Назвать американца по имени оказалось легче, чем он думал. — Но я должен.

И, прерывая попытку уговоров, быстро добавил:

— Я вернусь домой около девяти. Позвоните мне, и если я отвечу, значит, встречаемся через час возле Арки Веллингтона. Ну а если нет… Но я отвечу. Удачи вам, Кроули.

— Удачи, Азаров, — кивнул американец, развернулся и зашагал прочь. Азаров последовал его примеру и двинулся в сторону Челси, на ходу прикидывая в уме последовательность дальнейших действий.


	5. Chapter 5

Часы показывали лишь половину четвертого, а предпринимать что-либо, связанное с отправкой сообщения, можно было лишь вечером, когда почти все работники посольства разойдутся по квартирам, поэтому Азаров никуда не спешил. Он шагал по улицам Лондона, подставляя лицо внезапно выглянувшему из-за туч солнцу, и думал обо всяком. О том, к кому обратиться и как объяснить свою просьбу. О наилучших формулировках для сообщения. О том, как быстро Москва сможет на него отреагировать. Что они могут сделать, что предпринять. Это в случае успеха его задумки. Но стоило рассмотреть и менее удачный вариант. Что если он не успеет отправить сообщение или его перехватят? В то, что Москва согласится с планом Архангельского, Азаров отказывался верить, а значит, резидент совершенно точно попытается предотвратить любую утечку информации. Если он перехватит Азарова, то сможет повернуть историю под удобным ему углом. Задержать его, а после теракта обвинить в измене, в нарушении приказа. Ему даже могут поверить.

Азаров представил лицо Ильина, когда тот услышит о случившемся. Поверит ли он, что его «приемный зять», как он в шутку называл жениха погибшей дочери, стал изменником? И если не поверит — что сможет сделать заслуженный пенсионер? Разве что подставить под удар и себя. Нет, Азаров не был пессимистом, он просто предпочитал подготовиться к любому исходу.

На глаза попалась вывеска парикмахерской, и он решил, что стоит зайти. Его волосы имели привычку завиваться в буйные кудри, стоило позволить им хоть немного отрасти, и Азаров безуспешно с этой их привычкой боролся. Свободных работников в парикмахерской не нашлось, но ему все равно нужно было дождаться вечера, так почему не здесь? Он опустился в кресло для ожидающих, огляделся. На столике, где обычно лежали газеты, нашелся лишь одинокий томик «Желтых страниц» — коммерческого телефонного справочника. За неимением лучшего и желая отвлечься от пошедших на третий круг размышлений, Азаров взялся его листать. Любопытство заставило его найти раздел с авиатранспортными компаниями. Интересно, их действительно так много? Оказалось, что много — несколько страниц. Глаза пробежались по многочисленным объявлениям и вдруг зацепились за одно-единственное. «Крылатый Икар — мы доставляем туда, куда не рискнут лететь остальные».

Сначала Азаров просто усмехнулся. Видно, составители объявления плохо знали античную мифологию и забыли, чем закончился полет Икара. И только потом он осознал значение найденного. Террористы говорили, что Икар долетит. И вот он, Икар, способный доставить груз в любое место. В том числе и ядерную боеголовку. Азаров почувствовал, как ускорился пульс. Вот она, зацепка. Боеголовка наверняка где-то рядом, если не уже на складе транспортной компании. Если устроить там засаду, наверняка можно вычислить нужных людей. Вот тут и пригодятся знакомые полицейские Кроули.

Правда, оставалась возможность, что боеголовка уже оправилась в Германию. И тогда они здесь ничего не смогут сделать. А это значит, что первоочередной задачей остается передача сообщения в Москву. 

Пожилой парикмахер пригласил Азарова в освободившееся кресло, и тот провел следующие двадцать минут, обдумывая новую информацию. Ее нужно было передать Кроули. И передать сейчас, не дожидаясь вечера, потому что… потому что он не знал, что будет вечером. Звонить было некуда, вряд ли Кроули пошел с вокзала домой.

В результате, покинув парикмахерскую, подстриженный, причесанный, побритый и благоухающий модным одеколоном Азаров направился прямиком на почту, откуда отправил Кроули телеграмму с телефоном и адресом «Икара» и даже номером объявления в «Желтых страницах». После чего заглянул в маленький паб, быстро перекусил и неторопливо двинулся к посольству.

Он правильно рассчитал время — практически все кабинеты были уже пусты. Кроме, разумеется, крыла, где работали связисты, там кто-нибудь всегда дежурил круглосуточно. Однако попасть туда можно было лишь по особому пропуску, которого у Азарова не было, поэтому он поднялся на верхнюю площадку внутренней лестницы. Местные работники использовали ее в качестве неофициальной курилки. Почти сорок минут прошло, прежде чем в курилке появился дежурный шифровальщик, по счастью, хорошо ему знакомый. Еще почти полчаса потребовалось, чтобы убедить его в срочности дела и необходимости нарушить протокол.

— Ты не понимаешь, — твердил Азаров, мысленно извиняясь перед перепуганным парнем. — Это очень срочная информация, а я не могу нигде найти резидента. Его нет ни на квартире, ни в кабинете, никто не знает, где он.

— А эта его жуткая секретарша?

— Ее тоже нигде нет. А сообщение нужно отправить немедленно, от этого зависят жизни, Коля, понимаешь?

— Но ты ведь знаешь, я не могу без подписи…

— Будет тебе подпись, обязательно будет, как только я отыщу шефа. Самое позднее — завтра с утра. Но дело не терпит отлагательства. На носу международный скандал. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы из-за того, что ты так держишься за инструкции, началась Третья мировая война?

Коля побледнел, и Азаров мысленно поздравил себя с отлично сыгранной ролью. Оставалось дожать — и вот уже шифровальщик берет у него листок с текстом сообщения и скрывается за железной дверью. Азаров выдохнул и почувствовал необъяснимое желание закурить, хотя не курил уже девятнадцатый год. Наверное, виноват весь этот запах табака.

Прошло минут пятнадцать, прежде чем Коля снова выглянул в коридор и просигналил, что все хорошо и сообщение отправлено. Окрыленный успехом Азаров чуть ли не вприпрыжку сбежал по лестнице. Теперь все будет в порядке. Даже если его накажут, главное — информация ушла. 

Он уже подошел к внешним дверям, когда они распахнулись и за ними возникла фигура майора Малакина, главного посольского контрразведчика. 

— Добрый вечер, Михаил Илларионович. — Азаров посторонился, пропуская майора, и в тот же момент согнулся почти вдвое, потому что кулак Малакина врезался ему в солнечное сплетение. Перед глазами поплыли круги, Азаров почувствовал, что его подхватили под руки и куда-то потащили, но большая часть его мыслей была занята тем, чтобы вернуть хоть немного кислорода в легкие и не потерять сознание. Его резко опустили на что-то твердое — стул — и защелкнули на руках наручники. Азаров торопливо наклонился, хватая ртом воздух.

Постепенно мысли приобретали четкость. Его схватили почти сразу после отправки сообщения. Значит, их вызвал шифровальщик. Значит, сообщение могло не уйти. Или же это просто совпадение, причина задержания в другом, и они еще ничего не знают про незаконную передачу. Только бы второе, только бы второе. Теперь главное сохранять спокойствие и постараться воззвать к логике. Если Малакин не знает об идее с терактом, он может оказаться на стороне Азарова.

Феликс медленно выпрямился и оглянулся. Он находился в обычной комнате, в одном из длинного ряда кабинетов, расположенных на первом этаже. Шторы были плотно задернуты, но он и так знал, что снаружи все окна забраны решеткой. Он сидел на обычном деревянном стуле, в паре метров перед ним стоял стол с лампой, письменным набором и стопкой бумаги, в углу маячил обязательный сейф. И больше ничего. Если бы он был в плену у врага, он мог бы попробовать открыть наручники, он мог бы воспользоваться ручкой как оружием, он мог бы сломать стул. Но это были свои, и все это еще могло оказаться недоразумением, недопониманием, а потому Азаров сидел спокойно и ждал возможности все объяснить.

Ждать пришлось недолго. В кабинет вошла целая процессия — Малакин, Архангельский со своим секретарем и, внезапно, Солдатов. Малакин предложил единственный свободный стул резиденту, но тот с улыбкой отказался и замер у окна, сложив руки в любимом жесте. Секретарь — зачем она здесь? — маячила за его плечом. Солдатов занял пост у двери, не сводя с Азарова мрачного взгляда исподлобья.

— Здравствуйте, Сергей Федотович, Гаврила Иванович. Нуруддин Рустемовна. Я хотел бы знать, что происходит.

— Я вам скажу, что происходит, — перебил его Малакин. — Вы, гражданин Азаров, совершили измену, сдавали секретную информацию вражеской разведке, а также попытались передать опасную дезинформацию в Москву в обход прямого руководства.

— Глупость какая… я никому ничего не сдавал.

— Вы можете отпираться сколько угодно, но нам все известно, — с этими словами Малакин извлек из ящика конверт, вытащил и разложил на столе несколько фотографий. Азаров узнал на них себя и Кроули — за столиком в ресторане, в парке на скамейке, во время посольского приема в честь годовщины революции.

— Конечно, вам это известно, все эти встречи были санкционированы, все отражены в отчетах. Гаврила Иванович, вы же знаете это.

— Я думал, что знаю, — произнес Архангельский скорбным тоном. — Я думал, что вам можно верить. Вы так прекрасно писали, Феликс. И так меня разочаровали.

— А эту встречу вы тоже отразили в отчетах? — произнесла секретарь Архангельского, выкладывая на стол еще пару фотографий. На одной из них Азаров с удивлением узнал здание средней школы в Чатеме, себя с Кроули и Адама возле школьного забора. На второй они с Кроули были на станции в Чатеме, садились в поезд. Но как? Он проверял, за ним не могло быть слежки! 

Словно прочитав его мысли, Нуруддин Рустемовна пояснила:

— Этими фото с нами любезно поделились наши американские коллеги.

— Зачем им присылать вам эти фото, если я, как вы утверждаете, работаю на них? — И если это фото американцев, значит, Кроули тоже влип.

— Очевидно, вы перестали быть нужным, и от вас решили таким образом избавиться, — пожал плечами Малакин.

— И дискредитировать таким образом дезинформацию, которую я только что якобы отправил в Москву?

— Я думаю, вы с этим Кроули затеяли свою собственную игру, — протянула Нуруддин Рустемовна. — Кто из вас решил кого использовать изначально — не знаю, но это и не так важно.

— Я знал, что вы не согласны с моим решением, Феликс, — заговорил Архангельский. — Но я не думал, что в вашем упрямстве вы дойдете до предательства.

— Это не предательство, это здравый смысл! Товарищ Малакин, послушайте, я не знаю, что вам известно о происходящем, но это вопрос предотвращения новой войны. Вы ведь должны понимать…

— Я понимаю, что вы совершенно распоясались, Азаров, — сказал Малакин. — Нарушили все возможные инструкции, вступили в сговор с противником, предали свою Родину. И вы обо всем расскажете нам подробно.

— Мне нечего рассказывать, я не совершал ничего противозаконного. — Кроме, конечно, обедов с Кроули, прогулок с Кроули, бесед с Кроули. Единственное его преступление — дружба с тем, с кем ему не полагалось дружить. Можно ли считать дружбу предательством? Если да, то есть вещи и пострашнее. — А вот ваше нежелание предотвратить надвигающийся конфликт — это совершенно точно предательство интересов Советского Союза.

— Ах ты ж!.. — На этот раз Азаров успел заметить угрозу и попытался уклониться, но Солдатов схватил его за волосы, а другой рукой с размаху ударил в челюсть. — Чтоб какой-то враг народа обвинял меня в предательстве!

Азаров осторожно покрутил головой, пошевелил языком. Во рту ощущался привкус крови, но зубы были все целы. Наверное, губа разбита. Хотя болела, казалось, половина лица. Старая школа, да. Надо же, «враг народа». А Азаров надеялся, что все это осталось в прошлом.

Над ним раздался голос Архангельского:

— Я думаю, это лишнее. На дворе все-таки не тридцать седьмой год. Мне кажется, мы и так знаем достаточно. Вас, Феликс, будут судить по советским законам. И по ним же расстреляют.

— Так что у вас есть время насладиться ожиданием. — Голос секретаря звучал холодно и резко. — В отличие от вашего дружка-ЦРУшника. Его коллеги не стали утруждать себя судом, я слышала, что сегодня был отдан приказ о его немедленной ликвидации. Наверняка его уже успели выполнить.

Разговор на этом, судя по всему, был закончен. Малакин с Солдатовым лично, не вызывая солдат из охраны посольства, подняли Азарова под руки и отвели в подвальное помещение, срочно переоборудованное в камеру. Двери захлопнулись, послышался звук запираемого замка. Азаров прислонился к стене, медленно сполз по ней на пол. 

Американцы. Наверняка за Адамом все же следили, там и заметили их с Кроули и сделали выводы. Быстро они успели оповестить обо всем наших, словно у них был заранее установленный канал связи. Возможно ли это? И зачем на допросе, если его можно так назвать, присутствовала секретарь Архангельского? Она говорила так уверенно. Вероятно, именно она ведет работу с американцами. Азаров всегда знал, что эта женщина не так проста. 

Он откинул голову назад, прислонился затылком к прохладной стене. О чем он думает? Так ли это важно сейчас? Конечно, важно. Если он сумеет отсюда выбраться, эта информация пригодится им с Кроули.

Кроули. Вот он и добрался до мысли, которой очень не хотел смотреть в лицо. Кроули приказано ликвидировать. Азаров знал, что нравы в ЦРУ далеки от советских, но это… это было уже слишком. Оставалась надежда на то, что его не смогут найти. Кроули собирался заглянуть в Скотланд-Ярд, конечно же, никто не будет убивать его на глазах полицейских. И потом, он осторожен, он хитрый змей, он знает нравы своих коллег. Он сумеет защитить себя.

А если нет? Что если его уже убили? Или прямо вот сейчас ждут в засаде? Где-то в груди резко заныло, и не от удара. Нет, Азаров хорошо знал это чувство, он помнил ее, эту тяжесть потери близкого человека. Он тут же ощутил укол вины от того, что сравнил кого-то с Ниной. Нет, конечно, это было совсем другое чувство. Но Кроули и впрямь стал Азарову самым близким человеком за последние годы, и мысль о его смерти…

Феликс резко выдохнул, сглотнул застрявший в горле ком. Успокоиться. Он не знает точно, что с Кроули. Тот может быть еще жив. Если его еще не нашли — он может быть жив. И ему может понадобиться помощь Азарова. А значит — спокойствие. Ровное дыхание. Четкая логика. Ему нужно выбраться отсюда. Спасти, если еще не поздно, Кроули. Остановить Третью мировую. Ну вот, задачи поставлены, теперь необходим план.

Азаров огляделся, увидел брошенный на пол матрас и вытянулся на нем. Закрыл глаза и принялся планировать.


	6. Chapter 6

Кроули ни разу не обернулся, шагая к месту, где оставил «Бентли». Ему хотелось, очень хотелось, но нет уж, надо держать себя в руках. Он не будет волноваться, черт его подери, он лучше будет злиться на упрямого русского с его идиотским коммунистическим идеализмом. «Я должен!» Тоже мне, рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. «Делай, что должно, и будь что будет». Эту фразу Кроули смутно помнил из какой-то книжки, которую читал еще в школе, и она тогда еще показалась ему глупой. 

Садясь за руль, он представил себе Азарова в рыцарских доспехах на белом коне. Подсознание тут же ехидно дополнило картинку высокой башней, на балконе которой нарисовался он сам с развевающимися на ветру рыжими локонами, облаченный в длинное платье. Кроули фыркнул. Вот уж кем-кем, а принцессой в высокой башне он никогда не был. Ему всегда приходилось самому себя спасать. Он мысленно поменял картинку, переодев себя в черный доспех и усадив на черного скакуна. Вот так-то лучше. Удовлетворенно кивнув, Кроули завел двигатель, и машина рванулась вперед.

Несколько часов он убил на то, чтобы убедить детектива Шедвелла, что тот должен ему помочь. Нет, Шедвелл не отказывал напрямую, но ему обязательно требовалось знать, зачем нужно прочесывать авиатранспортные компании Лондона, и почему он должен нагружать так своих людей, когда им полагается расследовать ограбление, и имеет ли это все смысл, и нельзя ли как-нибудь обойтись без этого, и как он будет компенсировать им потраченное время, и нет, разумеется, он ожидает от Кроули оплаты своего труда, но тот ведь не будет оплачивать еще и труд его подчиненных? Ах, будет! Ну, тогда это совершенно другое дело, тогда Шедвелл немедленно заставит всех подчиненных ему сержантов прочесать все аэродромы, все частные взлетные полосы, все ангары, склады и даже сараи, в которых может поместиться самый маленький самолетик. И, разумеется, они найдут то, что нужно Кроули, вот только не может ли он объяснить поподробнее, что именно они ищут, и зачем, и почему именно этих людей? 

И так он продолжал задавать вопросы по кругу, пока Кроули, разозлившись, не швырнул ему на стол несколько банкнот, пообещав, что столько же вручит в случае удачи. А в случае неудачи пообещал Шедвеллу все кары небесные и земные. Тот деловито сгреб банкноты в карман, и у Кроули было очень серьезное подозрение, что никто из низших чинов этих денег не увидит. Да и «все подчиненные ему сержанты» окажутся в результате единственным бедолагой, который будет бегать по Лондону даже без колес. Что ж, это уже больше, чем ничего. Кроули и сам собирался побегать, благо у него колеса были. Как-нибудь они найдут этих Всадников, вычислят их. Должны вычислить. Он прекрасно знал, что «должны» — неубедительный довод для сволочной судьбы, но садиться и ждать катастрофы было не в его привычках.

Выбравшись из Скотланд-Ярда, Кроули решил навестить еще одного своего информатора. Не потому, что тот мог чем-то помочь — парень специализировался на предоставлении «особых» услуг высшим армейским чинам — а потому, что ему нужен был убедительный ответ на случай, если кто-то поинтересуется, что он сегодня делал. А когда он закончил и эту встречу, на часах уже было без пятнадцати девять. Скоро можно будет позвонить Азарову. 

Кроули оставил «Бентли» в переулке, попетлял по улицам и, наконец, скользнул в красную телефонную будку. Трубку подняли сразу после второго гудка, и Кроули уже решил было, что это хороший знак. А потом услышал голос. Одно короткое слово «Алло», но этого было достаточно. Это не был голос Азарова. Этот голос пытался быть похожим на голос Азарова, но промахнулся с акцентом. Кроули подождал немного в надежде, что голос скажет что-нибудь еще, но тот лишь повторял свое чертово «Алло», так что Кроули повесил трубку и медленно вышел из будки.

Вот так. Чертов идеалист. Кроули знал, что идея русского опасна, но не думал, что тот попадется так быстро. Но если в его доме чужие люди, значит, Азарова взяли. Арестовали. Устроят теперь очередной шумный судебный процесс и упекут в эти их лагеря на много лет. Или наоборот, провернут все быстро и тихо и отправят прямиком на электрический стул. Нет, у них же вроде расстреливают. Да твою ж мать, какая разница? На кой черт он об этом думает? Главное — им больше не увидеться. Не поговорить. Даже тот год, что они не общались после дурацкого поцелуя, они виделись на всевозможных мероприятиях. Да и просто Кроули знал, что Азаров в Лондоне, что с ним все в порядке, что он ходит по этим улицам со своими глупыми кудряшками, и своей осторожной улыбкой, и своими морщинками в уголках глаз, и своим хорошо скрываемым чувством юмора. И этого уже было достаточно. Да, звучит как сопливый дамский роман, но это правда, Кроули было достаточно. А теперь у него не будет даже этого. 

Кроули хотелось завыть. Ему хотелось заплакать. Ему хотелось напиться до состояния полного бесчувствия, чтобы не думать и не помнить. Ему хотелось послать к черту террористов, боеголовки, великие державы и мировые войны. Это было так соблазнительно, так заманчиво. Но вместо этого Кроули вернулся в машину и поехал домой, составлять, чтоб его, план действий.

Он поставил «Бентли» перед типичным лондонским домиком — с низкой каменной стеной, отгораживающей крохотный палисадник от тротуара, с тремя ступеньками, ведущими к большой двери. Дом был двухэтажный, с пятью комнатами, которые Кроули были совершенно не нужны, но жилье оплачивал канал, поэтому Кроули не жаловался. Он убедился, что к двери никто не прикасался после его ухода, отпер ее, шагнул внутрь и сразу же увидел на коврике увенчанный короной бланк английской почтовой службы. 

Телеграмма? Ему? Кроули быстро вчитался и почувствовал, как холодеет в животе. «КРЫЛАТЫЙ ИКАР, LTD», гласила телеграмма. Дальше следовали адрес, номер телефона и еще какие-то цифры, а следом подпись. Одно слово: «БИБЛИОТЕКАРЬ». 

_«В сороковом… в сороковом я впервые приехал в Ленинград, поступать в институт. Хотел выучиться на библиотекаря. И даже поступил»._

Азаров. Он каким-то образом нашел эту фирму. Наверняка ту самую транспортную компанию — теперь Кроули тоже вспомнил услышанное Адамом «Икар слетает». Когда он успел? Где-то между их расставанием и своим арестом Азаров увидел рекламное объявление, и все понял, и отправил сообщение Кроули на случай, если… На вот этот самый случай. 

Кроули аккуратно сложил телеграмму и спрятал в бумажник. Затем заметался по комнатам, собирая вещи. Можно было, конечно, дождаться утра, вряд ли кто-то полетит в Европу ночью, но чутье подсказывало Кроули, что надо спешить. Да и не мог он спокойно лечь сейчас спать, ему нужно было действовать, нужно было сделать что-то продуктивное. Например, найти чертовых террористов. 

Он переоделся, рассовал по карманам полезные мелочи и как раз перезаряжал кольт, когда в дверь позвонили. Кроули замер, прислушиваясь. Осторожно подошел к окну и выглянул из-за занавески. На крыльце топталась вечная парочка — Гастур и Лигур. Он сумел даже разглядеть довольную улыбку Гастура, улыбку, которая не сулила ему ничего хорошего. Вот так, похоже, их с Азаровым везение закончилось почти одновременно. 

Кроули сунул оружие в скрытую кобуру, крикнул «Иду». Оглянулся по сторонам — не забыл ли чего? Широко распахнул двери и с улыбкой шагнул в сторону, пропуская гостей. Гостей его радушие почему-то насторожило настолько, что Гастур быстро вытащил из кармана пистолет и прошипел:

— Только без шуток, Кроули.

— А! Значит, это не визит вежливости и не приглашение на дружескую попойку? Как жаль, я уже настроился.

— Все шутишь, — протянул Лигур. — Ничего, это ненадолго.

— На этот раз ты действительно влип, Кроули, — добавил Гастур. — Влип по самые яйца. Я всегда знал, что это когда-нибудь случится.

— Он всегда так любил хвастаться своими нестандартными методами. Так гордился собой. И посмотри, куда это его завело.

— Измена, — Гастур словно смаковал это слово. — Очень изобретательно. И очень, очень глупо.

— Слушайте, — вмешался Кроули. — А вы вот эти выступления дуэтом заранее репетируете? Или вы так близки, что договариваете друг за друга предложения?

— Он еще смеется. Он смеется, Лигур!

— И, кажется, в чем-то нас обвиняет?

— Мерзкий извращенец всюду видит таких же, как он.

— Но это ненадолго. Ты же знаешь, что бывает с двойными агентами, Кроули? Отлично знаешь. Так что собирайся.

— Куда это? — поднял брови Кроули.

— Покатаемся на машинке, — издевательским тоном сообщил Гастур.

Да, ситуация была хуже некуда. Его держат на мушке, их двое, и они профессионально держатся подальше друг от друга, чтобы не стать удобной мишенью. Как хорошо, что он подготовился.

— Кончено, покатаемся. Но как насчет стаканчика на дорогу? — Кроули подошел к бутылке виски, стоящей на угловом столике и окруженной стаканами. Плеснул в три из них виски. И если при этом из его ладони и упала в стаканы пара белых крупинок и растворилась там мгновенно, то этого никто не заметил.

Кроули никогда никому не объяснял, почему так любит кольца. Пусть считают его пижоном и выпендрежником. Тайник в перстне был одним из самых древних трюков, древнее всех тайных служб, и он до сих пор отлично работал. Кроули повернулся к «гостям», указал на столик. Лигур, разумеется, сразу ухватился за стакан. Вот поэтому он и остается на вспомогательных должностях. И никогда не поднимется выше. Гастур был умнее, поэтому он медлил. Кроули пожал плечами, сам взял стакан и отсалютовал им. 

— За нашу долгую дружбу! — провозгласил он, делая шаг в сторону, поднес стакан к губам и с немалым удовольствием увидел, как Лигур осушает свой напиток в два глотка.

Пару секунд ничего не происходило, и Гастур слегка расслабился, вот тогда-то Кроули и плеснул ему виски в глаза, одновременно уходя в сторону с линии огня. Гастур взвыл, грохнул выстрел, и почти одновременно Лигур ухватился за горло и повалился на ковер. Яд был не мгновенный, но достаточно быстрый, однако любоваться его действием было некогда. Кроули метнулся в сторону, схватил столик и обрушил его на правую руку Гастура. Пистолет выпал, Гастур взвыл еще сильнее и свободной рукой попытался схватить Кроули.

В последующей потасовке пошли в ход бутылка, кресло, крылатая статуэтка, не принадлежавшая Кроули, а прилагавшаяся к дому, извлеченный из ботинка нож и тело Лигура. В результате с огромным трудом Кроули вырвался из дома, захлопнув за собой дверь, и бегом устремился к машине. Вслед ему неслось: «Я уничтожу тебя, Кроули! Я убью тебя, медленно и болезненно! Я с тебя шкуру сдеру!»

— Попробуй, ублюдок, — пробормотал Кроули, нажал на газ и резко крутанул руль в тот самый момент, когда Гастур наконец сумел выбить окно.

Перед глазами мелькали знакомые улицы. Кроули вел машину из поворота в поворот, чтобы его маршрут нельзя было предсказать. «Бентли», конечно, придется бросить, слишком уж он заметен. Кроули вздохнул. Он действительно был пижоном и выпендрежником, ему нравилось разъезжать на машине, заметной издалека. Конечно, для тайных встреч приходилось пользоваться общественным транспортом или одалживать один из незаметных скучных автомобилей в служебном гараже. Но сейчас путь в этот гараж был ему закрыт. Если Гастур с Лигуром явились вот так, в открытую, значит, выдан официальный приказ о его ликвидации. И когда только успели, Вельзевула даже в городе нет!

Кроули вдруг с тоской подумал о том, кто теперь позаботится о его цветах. Три полки с пышными зелеными тропическими растениями, старательно политыми, удобренными и обихоженными согласно новейшим веяниям агротехники. Над его хобби многие посмеивались, но ему нравилось чувствовать, что он полностью контролирует происходящее на этих полках. 

Азаров не смеялся, когда Кроули рассказал ему о своей коллекции. Он улыбнулся, да, но это была добрая улыбка. И он посмотрел на Кроули так, словно узнал о нем что-то важное.

Мысль об Азарове напомнила, что Кроули потерял нечто гораздо более важное, чем цветы или «Бентли». Или даже Родину, на которую ему теперь опасно возвращаться, кстати говоря. Да, он теперь разыскиваемый беглец. Но Кроули подумал не об этом. А о том, что ни хрена он еще не потерял Азарова. Русские не американцы, они не будут ликвидировать своего человека, они постараются сделать все по закону. Азаров сейчас заперт где-то в недрах советского посольства. Кроули туда не пробраться, конечно, но он может придумать что-то, чтобы дать Азарову возможность убежать. Если, конечно, этот белый рыцарь захочет убегать, а не решит гордо остаться за решеткой. С него станется! Но может быть… может быть, желание остановить надвигающуюся катастрофу перевесит, и тогда помощь Кроули будет очень кстати.

Отлично. Осталось придумать, как сделать так, чтобы Азарова вывезли за пределы посольства. Кроули сильнее нажал на газ, то и дело поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида и лихорадочно перебирая варианты.


	7. Chapter 7

Азаров закончил вторую тысячу шагов по «камере» и снова опустился на матрас. Часов у него не было — их забрали вместе с ремнем, галстуком и шнурками — но по его прикидкам утро давно наступило. Он успел продумать стратегию поведения при четырех возможных вариантах развития событий, поспать, сделать зарядку и очень надеялся, что в скором времени к нему придут с едой. В комнате не было даже воды. С другой стороны, туалет здесь тоже отсутствовал,, что создавало определенные трудности, но также доказывало, что его «арест» был импровизированным и о нем знал только узкий круг лиц. Потому что Азаров был уверен, что где-то в недрах посольства наверняка есть настоящие камеры или хотя бы гауптвахта для солдат охраны. 

Через полчаса заскрежетал замок, и Азаров медленно поднялся на ноги. Как и ожидалось, за дверями оказались Малакин с Солдатовым. Резидент, надо думать, был на своем рабочем месте. Выражения лиц у обоих вошедших были оживленные. Азаров молчал, предоставляя им самим начать разговор. 

Малакин протянул ему листок бумаги. Нет, телеграмму. На мгновение Азаров решил, что это та самая телеграмма, которую он отправил Кроули. Американцы заполучили ее, передали нашим, чтобы… чтобы что? Но тут майор заговорил.

— Это забавное сочинение было доставлено вам на квартиру сегодня рано утром. Не желаете пояснить, что оно означает?

Азаров нахмурился и взял листок. Пробежал глазами странный текст.

ГРЯДЕТ АПОКАЛИПСИС И БУДЕТ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСТВО ИЗГНАНО С ЛИЦА ЗЕМЛИ КАК БЫЛО ОНО ИЗГНАНО ИЗ ЭДЕМА А ЕСЛИ ЖЕЛАЕШЬ УЗНАТЬ БОЛЬШЕ ТО СОЧТИ ЧИСЛО УТОНУВШИХ МУЗЫКАНТОВ И ПРИДИ В ЭТО ВРЕМЯ ТУДА ГДЕ ИЗ ПЕПЛА ВОССТАЛ ФЕНИКС ЧТО КОРМИТ ЛЮДЕЙ ПЛОДАМИ ЗЕМЛИ И ВОДЫ А СТЕНЫ ХРАНЯТ ЛИЦА ТРЕХ ПОКОЛЕНИЙ

Азаров удивленно приподнял брови, но на душе у него вдруг резко потеплело. Это прислал Кроули, никто другой не мог сочинить такую чушь, и к тому же тут было упомянуто изгнание из Эдема. Значит, он жив. Или, по крайней мере, был жив, когда отправлял телеграмму. Другой вопрос — зачем он ее отправил? Расшифровать остальное было несложно. Музыканты на корабле: тот клуб, куда Кроули водил его знакомиться с современными музыкальными веяниями, назывался «Кораблекрушение». Сколько же человек там выступало? Две группы, в одной четыре, в другой шесть участников. И еще то совершенно безголосое трио. Значит, тринадцать, то есть час дня. Плоды земли и воды… овощи и рыба? Жареная картошка с рыбой, но этого добра в городе — на каждом шагу. А вот восставший феникс и лица на стенах... Азаров вспомнил, где Кроули когда-то рассказал про родной город под названием Эдем. Паб в районе доков, который был полностью разрушен во время войны, но восстановлен сыном первого владельца. Там еще на стенах висели семейные фото на фоне заведения.

— Ну же, мы ждем ответа! — напомнил Малакин.

— О. Наверняка какие-нибудь безумные проповедники себя так рекламируют, — пожал плечами Азаров.

— Не держи нас за дураков! — взорвался Солдатов. — Ты очень интересовался группой под названием «Армия Апокалипсиса». А теперь у тебя в ящике сообщение с упоминанием Апокалипсиса и зашифрованным местом и временем встречи. Совершенно ясно, что у тебя есть информатор в этой группе. И сейчас ты все нам расшифруешь.

— Я думал, это у вас есть контакты с группой. Если бы они были у меня, разве стал бы я вас расспрашивать, Сергей Федотович?

Солдатов сердито прищурился, но ответил Малакин.

— Я думаю, что, получив информацию от Сергея Федотовича, вы, Азаров, сумели выйти на верхушку группы. Мы были бы не против тоже с ними поговорить, так что не тяните резину, назовите место и время.

Азаров упрямо сжал губы. Зачем им встречаться с Всадниками? Договориться о точном месте взрыва? Значит, эта встреча для них очень важна.

— Не советую вам упрямиться, Азаров. Если понадобится, мы выбьем из вас эту информацию. У Сергея Федотовича есть большой опыт, поверьте. В ваших же интересах ответить сразу.

По лицу Солдатова было ясно, что перспектива долгого допроса вызывает у него предвкушение. Странно, Азаров всегда считал его ворчливым, упрямым, но неплохим стариком. Почему он раньше не замечал в нем этой жестокости?

Солдатов сделал шаг вперед. Как поступить? Подождать еще немного, дать им поверить, что информация добыта силой и, значит, достоверна? Он может немного потерпеть, главное сохранить приемлемую физическую форму для дальнейшего. С другой стороны… по их обращению Азаров подозревал, что его считают слабаком. Иначе не стали бы пугать. А значит, поверят и в то, что он быстро сдался.

Поэтому он отвел глаза, немного помялся и, наконец, выдавил:

— В час дня. Встреча состоится в час дня.

— Где? — деловито спросил Малакин.

— В пабе в районе доков. Я не знаю точный адрес. Но могу показать.

— Хорошая попытка, но вы останетесь здесь. А место встречи покажете нам на карте.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Азаров и проследил глазами за вышедшим из комнаты Малакиным. Солдатов выглядел недовольным. Неужели ему вправду так хотелось пустить в ход кулаки? Чем Азаров мог заслужить такую ненависть?

Вернулся контрразведчик с детальной картой Лондона, и Азаров с трудом, но нашел на ней нужную улицу.

— Приметы вашего информатора.

Азаров снова помедлил, дождался угрожающего взгляда и пробормотал:

— Он любит менять внешний вид. И он всегда сам ко мне подходит. Если он не увидит меня, то не даст о себе знать. И если я буду не один — тоже.

— Очень удобно, — недоверчиво проворчал Солдатов, но Азаров лишь пожал плечами.

— Он очень осторожен. Вы же сами знаете, они там все параноики и помешаны на конспирации.

Солдатов хотел добавить еще что-то, но Малакин быстро бросил «Хорошо» и распахнул дверь. Оба майора покинули комнату, и Азаров снова остался один. И, разумеется, ни завтрака, ни стакана воды. Зато предостаточно времени для размышлений. Вот к примеру — что затеял Кроули? Понятное дело — вытащить Азарова за пределы посольства с целью побега. Возможно, конечно, он планировал это до того, как за ним явились его собственные коллеги, но даже если Кроули на месте встречи не будет, все равно паб — не посольство, выбраться из него гораздо легче.

Но это будет означать побег. Побег из-под стражи. Это уж точно будет означать предательство, и вряд ли он потом сможет вернуться в посольство безнаказанно. Вряд ли он сможет вернуться на Родину безнаказанно. «Вчера вечером ты был готов к наказанию, был готов заплатить такую цену, когда отправлял сообщение в Москву», — напомнил себе Азаров. С тех пор ничего не изменилось. Сейчас главное — предотвратить взрыв и военный конфликт, а о последствиях можно будет беспокоиться потом. Если они все выживут.

Прошло минимум полчаса, прежде чем двери его комнаты снова открылись. На этот раз внутрь никто заходить не стал, ему просто скомандовали: «На выход». В дверях на него снова надели наручники и подтолкнули в спину. Путь был коротким и закончился все в том же кабинете, где проходил первый допрос. Там их ожидали Архангельский с секретарем. 

— Доброе утро, Феликс. Готовы к путешествию? — Надо же, тон Архангельского совершенно не изменился, все те же снисходительные нотки, все тот же добрый взгляд, все тот же радостный энтузиазм. Почему же у Азарова вдруг возникло ощущение, что он совершенно не знал своих коллег до этого дня? — Надеюсь, вы не будете совершать никаких глупостей?

— Учтите, что весь район будет окружен, и в пабе будут наши люди, — сообщил Малакин.

А секретарь Архангельского тоном прокурора добавила:

— И помните, сотрудничая с нами, вы можете облегчить свое наказание и заработать снисхождение суда.

Азаров молча кивнул, всем своим видом изображая, как неловко ему быть в роли побежденного. На стене комнаты висели часы и, если они не врали, до времени встречи оставалось еще два часа.

— Могу я… Могу я умыться? Мне ведь понадобится выглядеть прилично. Да и отсутствие шнурков, пожалуй, будет выглядеть подозрительно. 

— Ну конечно, конечно. Отведите его, — скомандовал Архангельский, и Азаров чуть не поблагодарил его вслух. Все это было действительно ужасно неудобно.

К пабу его привезли в автомобиле с занавешенными окнами, на заднем сиденье, зажатым между Солдатовым и одним из референтов Архангельского. Азаров задумался, знает ли молодой человек, что тут происходит. Вряд ли. И вряд ли когда-нибудь узнает. С другой стороны, в их работе это не было редкостью.

Машина остановилась в квартале от места назначения. Солдатов напомнил, что район окружен. Азаров, на самом деле, в этом сомневался — даже если они задействовали всех ребят из наружного наблюдения, их было не так много — но лишь кивнул и вышел из машины. Людей вокруг и впрямь было многовато для этого времени дня. Логично: им нужно было убедиться, что он зайдет в паб, а не побежит прочь. Но он и не собирался этого делать. 

Азаров спокойно вошел в кирпичное здание, кивнул хозяину и сел. На этот раз он выбрал стол почти в центре помещения. Незаметно осмотрелся. Вон те старики в углу, похоже, были тут и в прошлый раз. Завсегдатаи. Трое в противоположном углу — наверняка наши. Интересно, подойдет к нему кто-нибудь в самом деле или придется придумывать, как выбираться? В пабе наверняка есть задний выход, но уж его-то точно перекрыли. Что еще?

Хозяин подошел к столу, перечислил блюда в меню, принял заказ и ушел. Короткая стрелка на часах коснулась единицы. Азаров изучил помещение и пришел к выводу, что над залом есть чердак. Если пробраться туда — можно попробовать уйти по крышам. Не устроят же они стрельбу посреди бела дня.

Прошло еще четыре минуты. Азаров кожей чувствовал нарастающее в зале напряжение. Как долго ему позволят ждать несуществующего информатора? Когда у них лопнет терпение? Он дал себе еще шесть минут, убедиться, что Кроули не заготовил какого-нибудь сюрприза. 

Прошли пять из этих шести минут, когда за окнами послышался скрип тормозов. Судя по звуку, подъехали три машины. Стукнула дверь, в паб ворвались сразу несколько человек в полицейской форме. Кто-то громко скомандовал: «Проверка документов, оставайтесь на своих местах, пожалуйста».

Азаров замер. Никаких бумаг у него при себе, разумеется, не осталось — все его карманы вывернули в посольстве. Был ли этот полицейский рейд случайностью? В жизни, конечно, возможно всякое, но почему-то сейчас он не поверил в совпадение.

Два «бобби» остановились возле его столика, и он развел руками в ответ на просьбу предъявить документы.

— В таком случае вам придется проехать с нами, — сообщил один из них. В следующий момент Азарова подхватили под руки («Кажется, это называется дежа вю», — мелькнула мысль) и вывели из паба. Краем глаза он заметил, как другие полицейские придерживают попытавшихся вскочить наблюдателей в углу. На улице он разглядел маячащую на углу машину, в которой его привезли, а потом его впихнули на заднее сидение полицейского автомобиля, где уже сидел пожилой мужчина без формы.

— Детектив Шедвелл, — мрачно буркнул тот. — Вы Азаров?

— Да, — незамедлительно кивнул Феликс.

Детектив что-то неразборчиво пробурчал и ткнул в спину водителя.

— Двигай, Ньют, чего ты ждешь, второго пришествия?

Машина медленно двинулась с места. Ньют вел ее осторожно, соблюдая все возможные правила, и Азаров подумал, что у Малакина не будет проблем с тем, чтобы проследить за ними. Но оглядываться не стал.

Они покинули район доков, добрались до центра Лондона, потом снова свернули в сторону от туристических мест. Молчавший до сих пор Шедвелл повернулся к Азарову и проворчал так, словно каждое слово вытягивали из него клещами:

— На том конце улицы черная машина. И передайте америкашке, чтобы на большее не рассчитывал. У меня хватает работы и без него. 

Азаров кивнул. Значит, все это придумал Кроули. Похоже, он в серьезном долгу перед американцем.

Машина притормозила у входа в узкий переулок, детектив толкнул его в бок, и Азаров, поняв намек, выскочил из машины. На том конце переулка он разглядел черный автомобиль и со всех ног бросился к нему. Дверца распахнулась навстречу, Азаров буквально запрыгнул на сиденье, и машина сорвалась с места со скоростью, которая и не снилась полицейскому Ньюту. Феликс откинулся на спинку, повернулся к оскалившемуся водителю и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Спасибо, Кроули.

— Поберегите вашу благодарность до момента, когда мы оторвемся от чертового хвоста, — процедил тот, втопив педаль в пол и игнорируя дорожные знаки. Азаров оценил его решимость и вцепился руками в сиденье.

Им пришлось петлять по улицам почти двадцать минут, чтобы оторваться от преследования. А потом еще полчаса кататься, чтобы убедиться, что за ними действительно не следят. После этого Кроули направился куда-то в сторону пригородов. Он молчал, и Азаров тоже не знал, что сказать.

Они остановились на краю пустыря, окруженного полуразрушенными домами. Кроули вышел из машины, устало прислонился к дверце и закурил. Азаров так же молча прислонился рядом, протянул руку за сигаретой. Прикурил, ничуть не удивляясь дрожащим пальцам, и глубоко затянулся. С непривычки в горле запершило, он закашлялся, и это словно бы разрушило морок. 

Кроули швырнул сигарету на землю, резко повернулся и обнял его, прижав к автомобилю. Азаров, не задумываясь, сомкнул руки за спиной американца. Через несколько секунд он почувствовал, как тот напрягся и попытался отстраниться, словно сообразив, что делает, но Азарову было наплевать. Он только крепче сжал руки, провел ладонью по спине Кроули, и тот наконец сдался. Уткнулся носом ему куда-то в ухо и тихо засопел.

Азаров обнимал Кроули и шептал: «Все хорошо, все в порядке, все хорошо», не зная толком, кого из них двоих пытается в этом убедить. Он чувствовал, как медленно уходит из груди тяжесть потери и как ее место занимает чувство, которого он не испытывал очень давно. Азарова захлестнуло волной нежности, необъяснимой и неудержимой нежности, и он решил, что не будет анализировать ее. Не будет думать, что это значит. Хотя бы недолго. Хотя бы прямо сейчас. Сейчас у него есть вот это — самый близкий ему человек, живой, здоровый, в безопасности, в его руках. А об остальном можно подумать позже.


	8. Chapter 8

Кроули позволил себе расслабиться на пару минут. Почувствовать, как медленно уходит напряжение, не отпускавшее его эти сутки. Рано, конечно, уходит, ничего еще не закончилось, но пока что они оба были живы, они были вместе, и ему было позволено вдыхать запах Азарова, слушать стук его сердца, ощущать тепло обхвативших его рук. В миллиметре от его лица на шее русского билась жилка, и Кроули испытывал острое желание прижаться к ней губами. Но не сделал этого, нет. Напротив, он собрался с духом и все-таки отодвинулся слегка, отпуская момент. Сейчас было не время для эмоций. Будет ли оно когда-нибудь? С его везением…

— Спасибо за спасение... Энтони, — смущенно улыбнулся Азаров, и у Кроули потеплело внутри.

Он покачал головой.

— Если это так неловко, совсем не обязательно звать меня по имени. Тем более я его не очень люблю. Я привык быть просто Кроули.

— Не любите? Чем оно провинилось? И кстати, откройте мне страшную тайну — что означает это Дж.? Этого не было ни в одном документе, касающемся вас.

И кто его тянул за язык? Можно было бы отшутиться, но… но ему не хотелось врать.

— А, эта тайна совсем не страшная, скорей немного постыдная. Дж. означает Джуниор. Папаша назвал меня в честь себя — Энтони Младший, словно он какой-нибудь Рокфеллер. Сами понимаете, мне это никогда не нравилось.

— Особенно после его поступка, — кивнул Азаров. — А как вас звали в детстве? Тони?

— Чертов Тони, разбойник, чертенок, сукин сын…

— Хм, я вижу в этом определенную логику. Не пай-мальчик, да?

— Вы меня раскусили, — хмыкнул Кроули. Ему хотелось улыбаться, хотелось болтать о пустяках. Это все последствия погони, конечно, скоро они пройдут. Пока что он снова прислонился к машине рядом с Азаровым, словно ненароком прижавшись к его плечу. Тот не стал отодвигаться. — А в русском есть похожее имя?

— Разумеется, есть. Антон. Антошка.

— Ан-тош-ка? Все-таки вы, русские, любите коверкать имена. Хотя это еще что, один знакомый итальянец звал меня Нино.

Он стоял очень близко, поэтому почувствовал, как вздрогнул русский. Улыбка соскользнула с его лица, он резко покачал головой.

— Нет… Нет.

— Согласен, — Кроули поспешил сменить тему. — А как насчет вашего имени? Тоже семейная традиция?

Азаров чуть расслабился.

— Если бы. Я не знаю своей семьи. Меня подбросили в приют в возрасте двух лет. Я не умел говорить, не мог сказать, как меня зовут, и директор приюта сам дал мне имя и фамилию. Фамилию свою, а имя в честь Дзержинского.

— Серьезно? — Кроули усмехнулся. — В честь Железного Феликса? Похоже, ваша судьба была прописана для вас с пеленок. Теперь я понимаю, почему вы такой правильный.

— И вы туда же, — грустно покачал головой Азаров. — Железный Феликс, ВЧК… а между прочим, в то время Дзержинский возглавлял комиссию по улучшению жизни детей, по борьбе с беспризорностью. Поэтому Александр Семенович, директор нашего приюта, и выбрал для меня его имя.

— Я не знал, — протянул Кроули. Повернулся к Азарову, изучая выражение его лица, и только сейчас заметил украшающий подбородок русского синяк. Кроули прекрасно представлял, откуда он мог взяться, и от этой мысли настроение стало стремительно портиться. Он поднял руку, осторожно коснулся щеки Азарова. Тот смотрел вопросительно. Кроули уточнил: — Ваша беседа с коллегами была не особенно дружественной?

— Это ожидаемо, — пожал плечами тот. — В любом случае, я подозреваю, что ваши коллеги были гораздо более… серьезно настроены.

— Вы знаете?

— Меня любезно проинформировали по поводу приказа о вашей ликвидации, выданного вашим начальством. — Его лицо потемнело. О, значит, он волновался? Кроули испытал совершенно нелогичное ликование. — Как вам удалось ускользнуть?

— Не без труда, — скромно потупился Кроули. — Но вы должны знать, что я довольно скользкий тип.

Азаров тихо рассмеялся.

— Это точно. Раз уж мы тут говорили об именах… знаете, под каким именем вы фигурировали в моих отчетах?

— Нет. — Хотя он иногда задумывался об этом.

— Змей, — подмигнул русский, и Кроули тоже рассмеялся.

— Что ж, я польщен! Вы попали в точку.

— Ваша очередь, — Азаров уставился на него вопросительно. — Ну же, какую кличку вы придумали мне?

Кроули почувствовал, как у него краснеют уши. Черт побери, возьми себя в руки!

— Ангел, — буркнул он себе под нос. Поймал непонимающий взгляд и повторил уже громче: — Ангел. Потому что вы весь такой правильный, разумеется.

Азаров запротестовал, но его щеки медленно розовели, и Кроули почувствовал себя слегка отомщенным. Русский отвел взгляд.

— Думаю, хватит на сегодня откровений. Как насчет плана дальнейших действий?

— А план довольно простой — предотвратить Апокалипсис и не умереть в процессе.

— Это цель, — педантично заметил Азаров. — В плане обычно побольше шагов. Вот к примеру — не мешало бы для начала слегка изменить внешность. Меня точно ищут, да и вас тоже.

— Я же ее изменил! — возмутился Кроули. — Я бросил дома любимый пиджак!

— И потеряли бриолин, я вижу, — русский взъерошил ему волосы, которые и без того, Кроули знал, торчали во все стороны — когда он сильно нервничал, он всегда вцеплялся в них пальцами. Азаров тут же отдернул руку и откашлялся. — Но этого мало. Нужно бы полностью сменить образ, но, боюсь, у меня совершенно нет ресурсов.

— Неужели у вас нету нычек в городе? — удивился Кроули.

Азаров пожал плечами.

— Разумеется, есть. Но обо всех них известно начальству.

— Боже, вы же действительно невыносимо правильный! Все по инструкции. А как же профессиональная паранойя? Профессионал в нашей с вами работе не должен доверять никому, особенно своим.

— Но это не имеет смысла! — возразил Азаров. И тут же сник, вспомнив, как с ним обошлись эти свои.

— Ладно, — Кроули толкнул его локтем в бок. — По счастью, из нас двоих хотя бы я профессионал. Я не только смылся из дома с полными карманами, но и пара закладок, о которых неизвестно начальству, у меня найдется. И сейчас мы их навестим.

Кроули заставил себя отодвинуться от теплого плеча, открыть дверцу и кивнуть русскому на другую. Тот послушно занял место в машине.

— Стоит ли интересоваться, что случилось с вашим возлюбленным «Бентли»? — спросил он, когда Кроули завел двигатель.

— Он преспокойно дожидается меня, спрятанный в очень укромном месте, — вздохнул Кроули. Эта машина была хороша, но она не могла сравниться с его любимчиком. В ней не было такого… стиля.

Они двинулись в сторону города, и Азаров задумчиво заговорил.

— Нам стоит обдумать, что мы будем делать с Апокалипсисом, так сказать. У нас есть координаты компании, занимающейся перевозками…

— Да-да, я получил ваше сообщение! — кивнул Кроули. — Как вы ее нашли?

— Не поверите, взял в руки справочник, пока ожидал своей очереди в парикмахерской, и наткнулся на объявление.

— Парикмахерская! — хмыкнул Кроули. — Так вот что это за запах — ваш одеколон.

— Я… сомневаюсь, что спустя почти сутки что-то от него осталось, — с сомнением пробурчал Азаров. — Итак, что мы будем делать с координатами? Есть варианты…

— Попробую натравить на них полицию.

— О, — Кроули бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону — Азаров хмурился. — Я забыл сказать. Ваш друг-полицейский просил передать, чтобы вы не рассчитывали на большее, он слишком занят.

— Эт-то… печально.

Азаров нахмурился еще сильнее. Поерзал на сиденье.

— Мне жаль. Если бы вы не потратили этот ресурс на помощь мне, вы могли бы прямо сейчас решить проблему. Может быть… может, вы напрасно...

— Если вы сейчас начнете нести какую-нибудь высокопарную чушь в духе самопожертвования, я буду звать вас Ангелом весь оставшийся день. Вслух, при каждом удобном случае, — предупредил Кроули.

Азаров попытался нахмуриться еще сильнее, но губы его дрогнули. 

— Ладно. Никакой чуши. Тем более, что сделано, то уже не переделать. Будем решать проблему собственными силами. Мы можем как минимум провести рекогносцировку, взглянуть издали на эту компанию.

— Или можем сразу заявиться туда под видом заказчиков, — вставил Кроули.

— Хм. Известна ли им наша внешность?

— Откуда? Мы с Всадниками раньше не контактировали. Разве что ваши им что-то сообщат.

— Не сообщат, — покачал головой Азаров. — У них нет прямого контакта с Всадниками, только с кем-то из низших звеньев. Не успеют. А знаете, это может сработать. Проведем, так сказать, разведку боем, оценим обстановку на месте, прикинем, где может быть спрятана боеголовка.

— Стратег, — улыбнулся Кроули. Он чувствовал, как в крови начинает петь предвкушение игры — словно пузырьки в шампанском.

На то, чтобы добраться до ближайшего тайника и переодеться, им понадобилось больше часа. В результате слегка недовольны остались оба.

— Нет у нас времени красить волосы! — повторил Кроули в третий раз, мысленно радуясь, что так оно и есть. — Скоро стемнеет.

— Но ваши волосы слишком приметные. Хотя бы шляпой их прикройте! — проворчал Азаров.

— Шляпа не сочетается с остальной одеждой, — начал Кроули, но поймал возмущенный взгляд и нацепил чертов головной убор.

Сам Азаров недовольно изучал себя в боковом зеркале автомобиля. Кроули попытался придать его потемневшим от бриолина волосам современную форму, но быстро признал, что это безнадежно, и Азаров просто зачесал их назад. Гладкий блеск так не походил на обычный ореол кудряшек, что Кроули аж поежился. Но самое большое недовольство русского вызывало пальто, которое ему пришлось нацепить,

— Ужасная вещь, — сообщил он, поворачиваясь боком. — Ужасный яркий цвет. Неужели такое носят?

— Весь его смысл — в ужасном цвете и широких плечах, — пояснил Кроули. — Потому я его здесь и держал, чтобы при необходимости резко изменить силуэт и отвлечь внимание. Сами знаете, как это работает.

Азаров поморщился. Ему наверняка был знаком этот прием: одна бросающаяся в глаза деталь — и свидетель не способен вспомнить об увиденном человеке ничего, кроме этой детали. Но цвет у пальто действительно был слишком ярким, даже по представлениям самого Кроули.

— Вам придется снять очки, — напомнил русский.

Кроули вздохнул. Время шло к вечеру, так что это не имело значения. Он снял очки и сунул в карман.

— Может, расстанетесь с ними навсегда? Это слишком приметная вещь осенью в Лондоне.

Кроули упрямо нахмурился, и Азаров не стал настаивать.

Рассовав по карманам и прочим удобным местам оружие и другие мелочи, они снова сели в машину и двинулись по адресу из объявления, на ходу грызя галеты из запаса Кроули. Что говорить на месте, было уже решено, и они всю дорогу ностальгически вспоминали многочисленные совместные обеды в ресторанах, кафе и пабах.

Машину оставили в паре кварталов от места и дальше двинулись пешком. Точнее, попытались двинуться — но Азаров тут же поймал его за локоть и зашипел:

— Кроули! Что вы творите? Эта ваша походка — примета еще поярче ваших волос. Извольте идти нормально.

— Не думаю, что это сильно поможет, — процедил Кроули. Отвернулся, сжал губы и усилием воли заставил себя идти медленно, ровно, жестко наступая на всю ступню.

Через минуту Азаров чуть слышно пробормотал:

— Простите. Я не знал.

— Все в порядке. — Кроули чувствовал, как от стыда шею заливает краска. Он знал, что похож на хромую утку. 

— Давно это?

— Дрезден, сорок пятый. Два осколка и контузия.

— Очки тоже поэтому?

— Да.

Кроули почувствовал прикосновение ладони к плечу. Ладонь на мгновение сжалась. Он рискнул бросить взгляд на Азарова. На лице того было написано чувство вины — ох уж эти русские с их привычкой во всем винить себя — но не было видно жалости, и Кроули слегка расслабился. А вскоре они остановились перед дверями, на которых даже была табличка с надписью «Крылатый Икар, Ltd.» и часами работы, которые, по счастью, еще не закончились. Пришло время играть свои роли, и Кроули торопливо растянул губы в ослепительной улыбке. 

— Помните, говорю в основном я.

— Давайте уже, — проворчал Азаров. И Кроули нажал на кнопку звонка.


	9. Chapter 9

Ее звали Война. Точнее, по документам ее звали Скарлет О’Брайен, но это было не настоящее имя. Имен у нее было много. В Ньюкасле ее знали как Кармин Шарлах, в Белфасте помнили как Эйлин Ру (но вспоминали только шепотом), а когда-то в далеком детстве мать звала ее крошкой Морин, но людей, помнящих об этом, давно не осталось в живых. Из всех имен нынешнее нравилось ей больше всего и подходило лучше других.

У нее были длинные ноги и длинные волосы огненно-рыжего цвета, бледная кожа и глаза, в которых пылало пламя тысячи солнц. Она была полна ярости, всегда, сколько себя помнила, и сколько помнила, она умела превращать эту ярость в оружие. Смертельное оружие. Она до глубины души ненавидела мужчин, богачей и англичан, впитав эту ненависть с молоком матери под баллады о Пасхальном восстании, и не было в Северной Ирландии радикальной партии, организации или группировки, которая не пользовалась бы ее услугами хоть раз. 

Чуть меньше, чем англичан, Война ненавидела бездействие. Поэтому после шести дней ожидания она была близка к точке кипения и готова направить свой гнев на первую подвернувшуюся мишень. В данный момент под прицел ее недовольства попал Голод.

— Объясни мне еще раз, какого черта мы должны ждать?! У нас есть боеголовка, у нас есть огромный город, полный чертовых англичан. Именно здесь их и надо бить, чтобы точно заметили!

— Ты как всегда не видишь дальше собственной ненависти. Англичане — лишь часть мировой капиталистической системы. Дряхлеющая часть. Империя разваливается, от нее уже мало что осталось. Чтобы удар был ощутим, нужно затронуть главных игроков. В современном мире это означает американцев. А чтобы зацепить американцев, нужно вовлечь русских. Надо же думать головой.

— И кто бы говорил про ненависть! Ты ненавидишь американцев не меньше, чем я англичан. Что вообще странно, я хотя бы ирландка, а ты-то и сам американец. Значит, ненавидишь сам себя. Так у кого тут что-то не так с головой?

— Я ненавижу американскую политическую верхушку, жиреющую на крови моих чернокожих братьев! И безмозглое белое большинство, слепо следующее туда, куда потянут поводок, забывающее о том, на чьих костях и чьими руками была построена их страна.

Его звали Голод. За пределами Армии он представлялся мистером Блэком, а настоящее его имя, как и в случае с остальными, известно не было никому. Он был высоким и худым, одевался во все черное, и голодный блеск его глаз наводил на мысли об опасном хищнике, быстром и смертоносном, вышедшем из тьмы леса к человеческому жилью.

Он был родом из Луизианы и действительно ненавидел американцев, да и всех белых заодно. На нем висели обвинения в участии в вооруженных беспорядках, захвате собственности, поджогах, похищении оружия и сопротивлении полиции как минимум в двенадцати штатах. Ярости в нем было не меньше, чем в Войне, но выплескивал ее он гораздо реже, чем невыразимо бесил ирландку. Вот и сейчас он стоял у стола, скрестив руки на груди и поглядывая на нее сверху вниз так, что у нее зачесались руки двинуть ему по ослепительной улыбке. Но она сдержалась.

— Все это прекрасно в теории, а на практике мы сидим на этом чертовом складе и просто дожидаемся, пока нас накроют.

— Не накроют. Им нас не вычислить. Система отлично работает, наши лица и имена никому не известны.

— Если все так отлично работает, то почему это все занимает так много времени? — она знала, что ведет себя нерационально, как капризный ребенок, но пламя ненависти сжигало ее изнутри, и она не могла, действительно не могла больше сидеть на месте.

— Потому что Икару нужно оформить все бумаги. Международные перелеты — это тебе не в Ипсвич на выходные съездить. А тем более перелеты в такое место. Представляешь, сколько зенитных орудий натыкано по Берлину с обеих сторон? Нечего и думать, чтобы сунуться туда нелегально. Нет, Икару нужен официальный груз с официальными документами, с разрешением таможни, с одобренным полетным планом и все такое.

Спор этот, надо заметить, повторялся уже не в первый раз, и все аргументы были отлично известны обеим сторонам. Поэтому теперь Война для разнообразия повернулась к обычно молчащему участнику.

— Чума, ну а ты-то что скажешь?

— Ничего, — спокойно пожала плечами Чума. Или пожал. Кто их, этих узкоглазых, разберет.

Нет, Война не была расисткой, серьезно, не была. Но невысокий рост, вечно бесформенная одежда и неопределенные черты лица Чумы сбивали с толку. А Война не любила, когда ее сбивали с толку. Она уставилась на скорчившуюся в углу фигуру.

Ее звали Чумой. Точнее говоря, Чумой звали ее предшественника. До того момента, как он засыпался на попытке пронести в американское посольство контейнер с ртутью. Идея была изначально дурацкой, так что теперь он отбывал срок, а у них была новая Чума. Потому что Всадников всегда должно быть четверо, и их имена должны быть неизменны.

Обсуждение неизменности имен, пожалуй, было единственным случаем, когда Война видела эту Чуму принимающей участие в споре. Более того — инициировавшей спор. Два дня она убеждала их, что настали новые времена и появились вещи похуже Чумы. Она хотела называться Радиацией. Нету кары страшнее, утверждала она, и в ее глазах толпились тени пережитых ужасов. Война полагала, что если кому и верить в этом вопросе, то именно японке. Да, у нее точно были свои счеты с американцами.

На смену имени никто не согласился, конечно, и Чума снова ушла в себя, отвечая, только когда ее напрямую спрашивали, а в остальное время держа свое мнение при себе. Она вообще не любила говорить с людьми, но от нее это и не требовалось. Ее специальностью была техника. Любая техника. С техникой она разговаривала, и та подчинялась ей. Вот и сейчас она возилась с одним из приемников. 

— Неужели только меня раздражает это чертово ожидание? — Это был риторический вопрос, Война знала, но Голод, умник, счел необходимым ответить.

— Оно раздражает всех. Но остальные умеют себя контролировать. — Нет, он совершенно точно ее провоцирует.

Война всерьез размышляла о пользе небольшой потасовки для снятия напряжения, когда распахнулась задняя дверь и в помещение склада вошел четвертый из Всадников. Все мгновенно и неосознанно подтянулись. Смерть обычно так воздействовал на людей. Формально они четверо были равноправными руководителями группы, но почему-то никому никогда не приходило в голову спорить со Смертью.

Это имя — единственное, что любой их них знал об этом человеке. Он был среднего роста, одевался в неприметные костюмы, и лицо его тоже было неприметным — слишком неприметным, если подумать. Война подозревала, что тут не обошлось без пластической операции. В его глазах никогда не отражались эмоции. Никто не знал, откуда он родом, какой он национальности. Он говорил на нескольких языках, но на английском с сильным акцентом. Он разбирался в политике лучше Голода, в оружии лучше Войны и в технике лучше Чумы. Про него ходило множество слухов. Кто-то утверждал, что он бывший нацистский военный преступник. Кто-то — что он гениальный русский ученый, еле вырвавшийся из лап КГБ. Была версия, что он американец, и это именно он основал когда-то исходную организацию, а потом, когда к нему перестали прислушиваться, увел верных людей в Англию и создал «Армию Апокалипсиса». Война могла бы поспорить, что любые предположения очень далеки от истины. Но она не считала это столь важным. Достаточно того, что Смерть был великолепным стратегом. Его сценарии всегда оказывались выигрышными. 

Поэтому сейчас Война устремила на него преданный взгляд и спросила:

— Есть новости? Когда мы уже полетим?

— Терпение, — голос Смерти звучал низко и тихо, но его слова всегда были слышны. — Икар занимается этим. Возможно, завтра все уже будет готово.

— Я просто считаю, что опасно сидеть на одном месте так долго, когда американцы ищут нас.

— Американцы считают, что мы готовим взрыв здесь, и их это устраивает, — улыбнулся Смерть. — О них можно не беспокоиться.

— Откуда вы знаете?

Ответом ей была только еще одна улыбка. Смерть никогда не раскрывал своих источников. Но никогда и не ошибался. 

— Ты уже выбрала место взрыва?

Война кивнула и подошла к столу, стоящему в центре склада. В разложенную на нем карту была воткнута булавка.

— Вот здесь. Русские уже успели построить тут участок стены. Взрыв, разумеется, разрушит ее, и они решат, что стена и была целью. Последствия накроют обе части города.

— Они обязательно отреагируют, — включился в разговор Голод. — Русские не могут показать себя слабаками.

— Да, на Хрущева сейчас давят, обвиняя в излишнем дружелюбии к американцам. На Кеннеди тоже насел весь военно-промышленный комплекс. Они оба на взводе, и этот легкий толчок все сдвинет с места.

— И они узнают, каково это — быть жертвой, — прошелестела Чума, не покидая своего угла.

— У тебя готово устройство для взрыва боеголовки? — повернулся к ней Смерть.

— Оно давно готово. — Показалось Войне, или в голосе Чумы прозвучала обида.— Это я разрядила ракету и отсоединила боеголовку. Вы не можете сомневаться в моей компетенции.

— Я не сомневаюсь, я лишь перепроверяю все.

Война чуть не фыркнула. Эти перепроверки повторялись каждый день. Что же, приятно знать, что не ее одну достало ожидание, даже если Смерть это великолепно скрывает.

От размышлений ее отвлек звонок, раздавшийся в передней части склада. Кто-то стоял у внешних дверей, тех, которыми пользовались заказчики и клиенты Икара. Вот только самого Икара сейчас не было на месте. Значит, позвонят и уйдут, пожала она плечами. Однако Смерть вдруг насторожился и кивнул Голоду.

— Открой-ка дверь и узнай, кто там такой и чего хочет. А потом постарайся избавиться от него побыстрее.

— Почему я? — удивился Голод.

— Ты наименее подозрительный и больше других похож на работника транспортной компании.

Ответ Голоду явно не понравился. Он покосился на Войну. 

— А может, натравим на них ее? Пусть пустит в ход свои женские чары.

Война оскалилась и молча продемонстрировала Голоду два пальца. Смерть же тихо и весомо сказал:

— Иди ты.

И Голод пошел. Война скользнула к стенке, отделявший склад от передней комнаты, где принимали клиентов. Она услышала стук открывшейся двери, неприветливое «Чего хотите?» Голода. А потом развязный голос с американским акцентом затараторил:

— О, я увидел вашу рекламу, и я сразу понял, что мне надо обратиться именно к вам. Дело в том, что мне срочно, просто очень срочно нужно отправить несколько ящиков сигарет в Западную Германию. Понимаете, мой друг там служит, и он вечно жалуется на то, как отвратителен местный табак. Говорит, что армия не выдает им сигареты, как он привык дома. Ну вот мы с моим деловым партнером и решили помочь дружку, а заодно и его приятелям. Он с ними поделится сигаретами, они поделятся с ним своими долларами, он в свою очередь поделится с нами, и все в выигрыше, все довольны, верно я говорю? Ну и я, понятно, готов частью этих долларов поделиться с вами, но только если вы гарантируете доставку груза в целости и сохранности. Чтоб с оформлением, со страховкой было, все по правилам, вы не думайте, я не контрабандист какой, у меня есть все документы.

Любопытство победило, и Война осторожно выглянула в окошко над дверью склада. В тусклом свете лампочки она разглядела в дверях высокого американца. На нем были джинсы, черный свитер и почему-то шляпа. За его плечом маячил «деловой партнер», Война смогла рассмотреть лишь темную макушку и дурацкое рыжее пальто. 

Все это выглядело ужасно подозрительно и при этом ужасно удобно — груз для доставки в Западную Германию, прямо туда, куда им было нужно. Война не верила в такое везение, но она так устала ждать. Голод медлил, разглядывая стоящих перед ним людей. Война почувствовала, как ей на плечо легла ладонь. Неслышно подошедший Смерть молча отодвинул ее, приник к окну. Затем кивнул сам себе, словно увидел то, что ожидал, и подтолкнул Войну в спину.

— Иди, скажи, чтобы они зашли обсудить подробности сделки. Нельзя держать клиентов на пороге, верно?


	10. Chapter 10

Азаров мысленно ругал себя за бестактность. Он должен был догадаться, что не все так просто с привычками Кроули. Он знал, что тот предпочитает скорей прятаться за вызывающим или даже смешным фасадом, чем демонстрировать хоть какой-то намек на слабость или уязвимость. Азаров многое хотел сказать по этому поводу, но смог лишь сжать плечо американца. На большее времени у них не было.

Дверь распахнулась, Кроули обрушил на стоявшего за ней лавину слов. Он говорил быстро, без остановки, нарочито усиливая американский акцент и размахивая руками, и чернокожий мужчина, открывший дверь, даже попятился слегка под этим напором. На лице его ошеломление медленно сменялось раздражением. Он пару раз открыл рот, пытаясь вставить хоть слово, но тут к нему подошла женщина — высокая, стройная, в обтягивающей одежде и с длинными волосами ярко-рыжего цвета. Азаров нервно стиснул пальцы. Похоже, им сразу повезло, и это та самая Война.

Женщина между тем наигранно ласково прислонилась к плечу мужчины и промурлыкала:

— Что же ты держишь клиентов на пороге, дорогой? Проходите, господа, давайте обсудим детали вашего заказа.

Мужчина нервно дернул плечом и удивленно уставился на нее, но тут же спохватился и кивнул.

— Конечно-конечно. Вы обратились по адресу, сейчас мы все решим. Прошу...

Кроули решительно шагнул внутрь, развязной походкой, словно ковбой в кино, подошел к стоящему возле письменного стола обшарпанному креслу и развалился в нем. Азаров мысленно восхитился тем, как Кроули владеет своим телом, как легко меняется его пластика, словно в танце. Тут же прогнал прочь посторонние мысли и сосредоточился на окружении.

Мужчина присел за стол с другой стороны и принялся копаться в ящиках. Женщина же отошла в сторону и прислонилась к стене. Азаров встал у стены напротив, чтобы держать в поле зрения обе имевшиеся в помещении двери. Кроме дверей и стола тут мало что было — еще пара стульев, шкафчик, забитый папками, белый пластиковый телефон на столе и там же металлическая лампа, добавляющая света к бледному потоку, льющемуся из высоких окон.

Кроули, что самое удивительное, продолжал говорить, ни на секунду не замолкая. Поза у него была расслабленная, руки оживленно двигались, и Азаров мог поспорить, что глаза американца тоже мечутся по стенам, оценивая обстановку.

— Э… мистер… Простите, как ваше имя? — вставил, наконец, пару слов в этот поток чернокожий.

— Так я же сказал, Рик, Рик Нилли. Думаю, когда чуть подраскручусь с бизнесом, заведу себе такую же контору, как у вас тут, и называться будет «Нилли и Потс». Потс — это мой партнер, я ж говорю, бизнес мы вместе делаем. Так вот…

— Мистер Нилли, простите, что перебиваю, но вам нужно будет заполнить пару документов, прежде чем мы подпишем контракт.

— Конечно-конечно, — закивал Кроули, готовясь выдать очередную тираду, но его собеседник уже вскочил со стула.

— Я не могу найти бланки, наверняка они там, сзади. Подождите меня минутку, сейчас я вернусь.

И с этими словами мужчина исчез за дверью, ведущей внутрь склада. Женщина все так же стояла в стороне, согнув одну ногу и опираясь о стену каблуком блестящей туфельки. Она переводила взгляд с Кроули на Азарова и слегка улыбалась, и Азарову очень не нравилась эта улыбка.

Между тем дверь снова открылась, и в комнату вошел новый персонаж. С виду он был неприметным, незапоминающимся и совершенно не угрожающим, но у Азарова почему-то пробежал по спине холодок. Вошедший кивнул первым делом женщине, и она кивнула в ответ с подчеркнутым уважением. Возможно, утверждение, что группой управляет равноправная четверка, оказалось не очень точным? И если женщина — одна из Всадников, тогда перед ними очевидно тот, кого можно считать руководителем «Армии Апокалипсиса».

Неприметный мужчина опустился на стул, изучающим взглядом окинул всех присутствующих, чему-то кивнул и совершенно спокойно произнес:

— Мистер Кроули, я полагаю. И… мистер Азаров?

Надо отдать должное Кроули, он даже не вздрогнул.

— Да нет же, я ж только что сказал, я Рик Нилли, и я хочу отправить вашим самолетом сигареты моему приятелю. Давайте я расскажу с самого начала…

— Думаю, это лишнее, — все так же не повышая голоса, сказал мужчина. — Я и так прекрасно знаю, что вы — Энтони Кроули, агент ЦРУ. Беглый агент. А ваш приятель вон там — Феликс Азаров, как ни странно, тоже агент, но КГБ. И тоже беглый.

Первый мужчина вернулся в комнату и встал по другую сторону от стола. Азаров сделал пару шагов в сторону, чтобы видеть сразу всех присутствующих. Это движение, судя по всему, не понравилось женщине, потому что она извлекла откуда-то из-за спины пистолет и направила на него с резким окриком «Стоять». Азаров, разумеется, стоять и не думал, он скользнул вдоль стены на новую позицию, доставая из кармана «Смит-Вессон», одолженный ему Кроули.

Сам Кроули, поняв, что дальше валять дурака не имеет смысла, тоже вскочил со стула, выхватывая аж два кольта и направляя на обоих мужчин. Чернокожий оказался вооружен, а вот тот, кто сидел за столом, даже не пошевелился, лишь покачал головой.

— Это совершенно лишнее. Вы проиграли, господа, мы вас ждали, и вам стоит признать свое поражение.

— Я не вижу поражения. По оружию преимущество определенно у нас, — возразил Кроули.

— И что вы собираетесь делать с этим оружием? Убить нас всех, забрать боеголовку и укатить в закат в обнимку с ней? Преследуемые разведками двух крупнейших держав мира? Вы ведь понимаете, что у вас нет шансов. А главное — в чем смысл? Обе стороны хотят, чтобы это случилось. Обе стороны заслуживают того, чтобы это случилось. Разве вы не согласны? Разве их обращение с вами не доказывает этого?

— Дело не в сторонах, — произнес Азаров. Раз уж они начали говорить откровенно, он позволил себе наконец открыть рот. — Дело в обычных людях, которые не хотят погибать от взрывов и уж совершенно точно не заслуживают этого.

Сбоку послышалось фырканье — это Война высказывала свое отношение к обычным людям. 

— Нельзя быть таким сентиментальным в вашей профессии, мистер Азаров, — спокойно заметил человек за столом.

— Мы, кажется, находимся тут в неравном положении, — вмешался Кроули. — Вы знаете наши имена, а мы ваши нет. Не желаете представиться?

— О, простите мою бестактность, — как этот человек умудрялся говорить, не выражая никаких эмоций? — Меня зовут Смерть. Это Война и Голод. Думаю, вы слышали о нас как о Всадниках Апокалипсиса.

— Да-да, очень пафосное название, очень банальная идея, — отмахнулся Кроули. — Но я бы предпочел перейти сразу к делу. Где боеголовка?

— О, она здесь, совсем рядом. Но я предлагаю вам еще раз подумать. Вы ведь наверняка погибнете, если покинете этот склад, с боеголовкой или нет. А меж тем вы могли бы присоединиться к нам, стать частью нашей Армии.

— Стать убийцами, — не сдержался Азаров.

— А разве вы уже не убийцы? Разве не приходилось вам на протяжении своей карьеры убивать людей, и не только врагов? Вы ведь оба прекрасно знаете, что такое жертвы во имя высшего блага, так? Только представьте, как велико благо в данном случае.

— И в чем же это благо?

— В возможности дать двум величайшим тираниям века уничтожить друг друга. Избавиться и от оплота власти денег, и от слепой идеологической машины коммунизма. Разве не прекрасная цель?

— Э-э-э, да вы обычный сумасшедший, — фыркнул Кроули, делая несколько шагов назад. — Хватит пудрить нам мозги, где боеголовка?

Война сделала резкое движение, Азаров сосредоточился на ней, и в этот момент сбоку раздался грохот выстрела. Быстро обернувшись, он увидел, что Кроули оказался на полу, прижимаемый упертым в спину коленом невысокой черноволосой женщины с восточными чертами лица. Или мужчины? Сказать было сложно, однако, судя по тому, как легко она (он?) удерживала заломленную за спину руку Кроули, сил у новоприбывшей хватало.

— Чума, — кивнул ей Смерть, поднимаясь и забирая один из пистолетов Кроули. — Ты, как всегда, эффективна. Мистер Азаров, пожалуйста, отдайте ваше оружие.

Азаров помедлил немного… но он действительно не видел иного выхода, и ему пришлось отдать револьвер подошедшей Войне. Та с удовольствием покрутила его в руке, присвистнула и улыбнулась.

— Свяжем их? — поинтересовалась она. Голод тем временем помог Чуме поднять Кроули с пола.

— Зачем? — лениво проговорил Смерть. — Они не проживут так долго, чтобы потребовалось их связывать.

— А было бы здорово привязать их к боеголовке и взорвать вместе с ней, — мечтательно промурлыкала Война, и Азаров увидел, как жадно загорелись ее глаза при этой мысли.

— Фантазии, — фыркнул Голод. — Вечно тебя тянет на показуху.

— Это и впрямь было бы неплохо. Символично в каком-то смысле, — возразил Смерть. — Но доставить в другую страну связанных людей гораздо сложнее, чем доставить одну маленькую боеголовку. Поэтому, пожалуйста, избавьтесь от них прямо сейчас.

— С удовольствием! — Война подтолкнула Азарова стволом в сторону двери, ведущей назад. Он послушно двинулся туда, лихорадочно обдумывая варианты спасения. За дверью оказалось просторное помещение. Ближе к стенам там располагались полки, заставленные коробками и ящиками, в углу было отгорожено небольшое отдельное помещение, может быть, жилое, в центре красовался стол, заваленный бумагами. Еще одна дверь вела предположительно в переулок за складом. К этой двери их и повели под прицелом трех пистолетов. Выведут сейчас и расстреляют. Вот будет глупо!

Не успел Азаров так подумать, как дверь распахнулась и за ней появились вооруженные люди. Они сразу шагнули в стороны от двери, кто-то выстрелил вверх, по освещающим склад лампам. Азаров не вглядывался, он почти автоматически упал на пол, перекатился, сбивая с ног идущую следом Войну, и попытался забрать у нее оружие. Она сопротивлялась решительно и яростно, но он оказался сильнее, и в следующую секунду револьвер был у него в руке. 

— Сюда! — услышал он окрик Кроули, оглянулся, припав к полу, и увидел того бегущим к полкам у стены. Азаров бросился следом.

— Кроули! — крикнул один из ворвавшихся. — Я ведь обещал тебя лично прикончить! Лучше сдавайся.

— Отсоси, Гастур, — крикнул в ответ Кроули, сбрасывая на пол ящики и сооружая из них укрытие. Азаров рухнул на пол рядом с ним и попытался оценить обстановку. Поднявшаяся было стрельба утихла. В помещении царил полумрак, но можно было разглядеть укрывшихся за столом Всадников и группу у дверей, тоже прикрывающуюся ящиками.

— Ваши друзья? — спросил он у Кроули, проверяя патроны в револьвере.

Кроули, держа в одной руке пистолет, другой принялся проверять содержимое ящиков и оглядываться, что-то бормоча.

— Эй, Кроули! — раздался новый голос. — Возможно, это все большое недоразумение. Признаюсь, я мог поспешить с этим приказом. Может, обсудим все спокойно?

— Это очень любезное предложение, майор Баль. Но простите меня, если я вам ни на миг не поверю! — выкрикнул в ответ Кроули и снова завертел головой.

— Ну должно же у них тут где-то быть оружие, — пробормотал он гораздо тише. Азаров уловил его мысль и тоже принялся всматриваться в полумрак. У террористов совершенно точно должно было быть оружие кроме того, что они носили при себе.

Оружия он не заметил, зато заметил попытку Чумы пробраться к угловой комнате и выстрелил в ее сторону. Японка снова спряталась за стол, а Азаров дернул Кроули за рукав и кивнул в сторону комнаты. 

— Думаю, они хранят его там.

— Черт, — прошипел Кроули. Нечего было и мечтать добраться до комнаты незаметно.

На складе повисла пауза, все решали, как действовать дальше. И в этот момент распахнулась дверь, ведущая в переднюю комнату. Вошедшие догадались погасить свет снаружи, чтобы не выделяться на светлом фоне, но и сами в результате видели не очень много. Все замерли, наблюдая, как четыре фигуры, вглядываясь в полумрак, крадутся вперед. Одна из них чертыхнулась, и Азаров к собственному удивлению узнал голос.

Со стороны стола раздался шорох, и Азаров не выдержал.

— Ложись! — крикнул он по-русски, снова стреляя в сторону Всадников. Оттуда выстрелили в ответ.

Вновь вошедшие, надо отдать им должное, мгновенно метнулись в сторону и укрылись за полками возле угловой комнаты. Вскоре оттуда раздался голос Солдатова.

— Азаров, вам лучше сдаться вместе с вашими сообщниками.

— Это не сообщники, это террористы, — возмутился Азаров.

— А вы сами-то кто, после всего, что натворили? — второй голос принадлежал явно Малакину.

— Что, Кроули, твои русские дружки? — раздалось от задней двери. Кроули, разумеется, промолчал.

Зато голос внезапно подал Смерть.

— Господа, — провозгласил он, словно они находились на международной конференции, а не валялись на пыльном полу транспортного склада. — Мне кажется, тут собрались все заинтересованные стороны. И мне также кажется, что у трех из этих сторон цели совпадают. Я правильно понимаю, что мы все заинтересованы в том, чтобы избавиться от двух неприлично любопытных агентов? Так может быть, закончим эту глупую перестрелку и согласимся помочь друг другу?

— Говорите, я слушаю, — раздался голос с американской стороны. С русской стороны помолчали, а потом Азаров с еще большим удивлением услышал голос секретаря Архангельского. Да что же это за странная женщина?!

— Мистер Баль, насколько я понимаю? Мне тоже кажется, что мы могли бы договориться.

— Уриил?

Кроули с Азаровым переглянулись, американец пожал плечами и шепнул: «Псевдоним?»

— Совершенно верно. Мы не раз говорили с вами по телефону, думаю, пришло время познакомиться ближе и продолжить наше… взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.

Дело было плохо. Если они все сейчас и впрямь договорятся… Азаров заметил, что Кроули, продолжая прислушиваться, медленно ползет в сторону передней двери. 

— Но что насчет террористов? — между тем продолжились переговоры над их головами.

— Я сразу высказался за сотрудничество, — напомнил Смерть.

— В таком случае предлагаю опустить оружие.

— Я не согласен, — вмешался Азаров, отвлекая на себя всеобщее внимание, когда Кроули оказался у самой двери.

— Вас никто не спрашивает, Феликс! — огрызнулся Солдатов. Голос его звучал недовольно, вряд ли старику понравилось оказаться на одной стороне с американцами.

— Вы можете гарантировать нашу безопасность? — это был голос Баля.

Кроули махнул рукой, и Азаров быстро пополз следом за ним.

— Да, — подтвердила секретарь. — А вы нашу?

— Да. Как насчет вас, господа террористы?

— Я гарантирую вам безопасность, пока вы выполняете мои условия, — раздался голос Смерти, но Азаров был уже у самой двери и не слушал дальше.

Он поднялся на ноги, сжал в руке револьвер, рывком открыл дверь и бросился вперед. Увидел нацеленный на себя ствол и выстрелил, даже не думая. Следом влетел Кроули и захлопнул дверь за собой. Азаров оглянулся, убеждаясь, что больше в комнате никого нет. Они с Кроули, не сговариваясь, схватили стол и подтащили его к двери, за которой раздалось несколько выстрелов. 

— Это ненадолго, сейчас они опять договорятся, — выдохнул Азаров. И только теперь опустил взгляд и заметил лежащее на полу тело. Человека, которого он убил. Это оказался тот самый молодой референт Архангельского, и у Азарова подкатил к горлу ком. Господи, как глупо. Бедный мальчишка. 

Кроули дернул его за руку.

— Попробуем выйти наружу?

— Склад наверняка окружен и вашими, и нашими, — покачал головой Азаров. — Сейчас бы…

В голове замелькали мысли. Он ведь уже был сегодня в такой ситуации, так?

— Сейчас бы что-то вроде того полицейского рейда, который вы устроили для меня днем…

— Нет, я придумал кое-что получше полиции! — воскликнул Кроули, и Азаров даже в полумраке увидел, как загорелись его глаза, а на губах появилась улыбка. Он снова испытал прилив нежности, совершенно несвоевременной.

Кроули между тем схватил упавший со стола телефон и принялся лихорадочно набирать номер.

— Алло, мистер Летски? Потерянная боеголовка находится на складе в Лондоне, Грэм-Бэйз-стрит, 114. Ее собираются сегодня увезти, поспешите. — Он быстро положил трубку, поднял ее снова и принялся набирать другой номер, шепотом поясняя Азарову: — Военный атташе. А вот теперь полиция. Алло, полиция? Тут какие-то молодые разбойники затеяли драку, их десятка три, я боюсь, могут пострадать соседние дома. Грэм-Бэйз-стрит, 114, сэр, приезжайте.

Он бросил трубку и снова поднял. Подмигнул Азарову и сообщил:

— Чем больше, тем лучше. Раз уж мы завалили секретную операцию, рассекретим все по максимуму. Алло, «Дейли Телеграф»? Массовые беспорядки на Грэм-Бэйз-стрит, 114. Тут полиция и пожарные, и, кажется, военные тоже.

Азаров не выдержал и улыбнулся. Отличная идея. Теперь, что бы ни случилось с ними самими, остальные не смогут спрятать боеголовку и не смогут осуществить свой чудовищный план. Оставалось подождать совсем немного.


	11. Chapter 11

Кроули обвел комнату оценивающим взглядом, прикидывая, что еще может им пригодиться. Краем глаза он заметил, что Азаров склонился над трупом у двери. Обернулся и увидел, как русский оттаскивает тело в сторону, осторожно складывает ему руки и закрывает глаза. В комнате не хватало света, чтобы разглядеть выражение его лица, но Кроули был уверен, что на нем написано чувство вины. Опять. Как он дожил до своих лет, такой совестливый? Мысль вызвала вовсе не раздражение, а почему-то умиление. Кроули покачал головой. Нет, он был безнадежен. 

Азаров между тем выпрямился, проверил свой револьвер и принялся заряжать его. Хорошо все же, что Всадники не обыскали их и не вывернули карманы. Кроули кивнул и тоже стал перезаряжать пистолеты. Взгляд его упал на противоположную стену.

— Черт, надо бы вторую дверь как-то перекрыть, иначе они просто выйдут наружу и обойдут здание.

— Это верно. Вот только чем мы ее перекроем?

Они подошли к двери и с удовольствием обнаружили, что она запирается изнутри на хороший прочный засов. Все-таки здесь хранились грузы и документы, логично было, что владелец побеспокоился о безопасности. Кроули поспешил задвинуть засов.

— Ну хорошо, это их остановит на несколько минут.

— А это — еще на парочку, — сообщил Азаров, подтаскивая к двери шкаф с папками. Судя по тому, какие усилия ему приходилось прилагать, шкаф был тяжелым, но неустойчивым. Долгого напора он не выдержит. — Что еще?

Кроули бросил взгляд наверх, где под самой крышей очень слабо светились окна. Похоже, снаружи уже почти стемнело.

— Если попробуют пролезть сверху — будут у нас как на ладони.

— Отлично.

Азаров оглянулся еще раз и опустился на пол возле уложенного на бок стола. Кроули чуть помедлил и присел рядом. Они переглянулись. Со стороны склада раздались выстрелы, дверь задрожала, в ней появилось несколько дырок, сверху посыпалось стекло.

— Надеюсь, гранат у них нет, — непринужденным тоном произнес Кроули.

— У террористов вполне могут быть. Так что долго нам не продержаться.

— Вы такой оптимист, Азаров. Я думал, вам полагается верить в светлое будущее.

— Я верю, — кивнул тот, и случайно ли, нарочно ли, но его плечо прижалось к плечу Кроули. — Только, может быть, не для меня. Будем откровенны, мы не только перекрыли все входы — мы еще и перекрыли выходы себе. Нам некуда деваться, только ждать, пока нас перестреляют.

В дверь что-то врезалось. Или, возможно, кто-то. Стол дрогнул, и оба разведчика поспешили навалиться на него всем весом. Кроули нервно перепроверил пистолеты.

— Есть другой вариант — мы можем открыть дверь и выскочить наружу, паля во все стороны. Нас, конечно, все равно перестреляют, но это будет хотя бы красиво.

Они переглянулись и дружно покачали головами. Азаров тихо прыснул. Кроули улыбнулся.

— Вы правы, глупо. Но эффектно. Если мы выберемся отсюда, надо будет продать идею кому-нибудь в Голливуде.

— Если мы выберемся отсюда, в Голливуд вам путь будет заказан. Да и вообще в Штаты. А мне в Советский Союз.

Со стороны улицы раздались шаги, крики, что-то стукнуло в дверь, затем в нее врезались пули.

— Мы можем вместе найти какую-нибудь нейтральную страну. Европа, конечно, вся на виду, но есть Ближний Восток.

— Или Африка, — вставил Азаров.

— Или Австралия! Мне нравится Австралия, там есть кенгуру.

— И ее населяют потомки каторжников. Двум изменникам и преступникам туда прямая дорога.

Кроули отчаянно хотелось поцеловать этого человека, который сидел плечом к плечу с ним в ожидании смерти и с улыбкой говорил об Австралии. Но поцелуй перед верной смертью — это так банально. Кроули был выше банальностей (а может, просто боялся испортить, возможно, последние минуты жизни очередным отказом).

— Хотите сделать ставку, какая дверь не выдержит первой? — спросил он вместо этого.

— Простите, оставил бумажник дома.

— Это не страшно, не думаю, что у выигравшего будет время получить выигрыш.

Кроули вдруг почувствовал, как его руку сжала горячая ладонь. Повернулся и взглянул прямо в глаза русскому.

— Я рад, что мы с вами знакомы, Энтони.

— Я тоже, Феликс. Я тоже.

Как-то глупо не бояться смерти, но испугаться отказа. Или банальности. Подумав так, Кроули потянулся к губам Азарова. Русский смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза. И тут, разумеется, с улицы раздалась стрельба, и дверь прошили пули. Похоже, у террористов нашелся пулемет. Кроули даже не удивился — это все еще была его жизнь с его традиционным невезением. 

Оба разведчика прижались к полу, отползая в сторону. Дверь на их глазах превращалась в щепки. Вот выстрелы затихли. Кроули крепче сжал рукоятку пистолета. Снова что-то врезалось в дверь, она затрещала. Еще пара ударов — и бедный засов оказался выдран из стены с мясом. Наступило секундное затишье, какое бывает перед последней атакой. И в это момент — Кроули не поверил своим ушам — на улице раздался долгожданный звук автомобильных моторов. 

Он услышал, как рядом выругался Азаров — шепотом и, насколько он смог понять, очень грязно. Снаружи голос с сильным йоркширским акцентом требовательно спрашивал, что здесь происходит. Похоже, полиция прибыла первой. Но почти сразу же издалека снова послышался шум приближающихся машин. Американские военные, судя по всему, сообразили сразу окружить склад. Переговоры, шедшие на улице, прекратились, затем к ним присоединился голос с американским акцентом. Тон голосов все повышался, а потом из задней части склада раздалась пальба — в разговор вступили Всадники. 

Для описания дальнейшего лучше всего подошло бы слово «хаос». Но этот хаос медленно, но верно перемещался прочь от развороченной двери склада. Азаров тихо подполз к ее останкам, осторожно выглянул наружу и махнул рукой. Кроули быстро присоединился к нему, и они постарались максимально незаметно выскользнуть из здания. 

Совсем незаметно не получилось — всего через несколько шагов их остановил полицейский. Кроули подумывал вырубить его, но это могли заметить его коллеги. Азаров же решительно шагнул вперед и произнес:

— Пресса! Что вы можете сообщить о происходящем здесь?

— Я не… — растерялся полицейский. — Как вы тут оказались? Прессу не подпускают близко.

Он все еще сомневался, но тут откуда-то из темноты раздался возглас:

— Кроули! Ты тоже   
здесь?

Кроули вгляделся в собирающуюся вокруг толпу и замахал рукой.

— Эй, Джерри! А ты как сюда попал?

— Маленькая мышка из «Дейли Телеграф» шепнула мне, что здесь происходит что-то интересное! — Джерри Уиттакер, корреспондент «Дейли Мейл», протолкался к ним и помахал своей карточкой перед полицейским. — Вы даете интервью?

— Я ничего не даю, — заволновался полицейский и от греха подальше шагнул прочь.

Кроули воспользовался этим, подхватил Джерри под локоть и потащил в сторону, надеясь, что Азаров от них не отстает. 

— Так что ты знаешь, Кроули? Рассказывай, старый ты змей!

— Говорят, наши вояки совместно с полицией ловят здесь террористов, которые стащили у них ракету.

— Террористы? В Лондоне? — Джерри расхохотался. — Приятель, а тебя не обманули?

— Иди сам глянь, Джерри. Только осторожнее, там сзади стреляют. А для меня это что-то слишком горячо.

— Так это же самое интересное! — возразил Джерри и немедленно двинулся в сторону переулка, огибающего склад.

Кроули обернулся — Азаров все еще стоял рядом с ним, чуть отвернувшись. Удивительно, как это Джерри его не узнал? Он коснулся локтя русского, и они медленно, чтобы не сильно выделяться, двинулись в сторону от склада. И только тут Кроули заметил, что Азаров заметно хромает. 

— Какого…!

— Успокойтесь, ничего страшного, — прошипел Азаров сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Скорей глупо — подвернуть ногу во время перестрелки. Я даже не помню, когда это случилось, заметил только сейчас.

Этот феномен был знаком Кроули не понаслышке, адреналин проделывал с организмом странные вещи, так что он просто кивнул и поборол желание подхватить Азарова под руку — это могло привлечь лишнее внимание.

Удивительно, но их машина так и стояла на углу в двух кварталах от места действия. Во всей этой суете на нее, похоже, никто не обратил внимания. Они спокойно подошли к ней, спокойно сели и так же спокойно тронулись с места. И только когда они отъехали на пару километров, Азаров откинулся на спинку сиденья и шумно выдохнул.

— Это… это было похлеще романов про Джеймса Бонда.

— Неужели вы читаете подобного рода литературу? — хмыкнул Кроули. Самого его все еще не отпускало напряжение, но сердце уже перестало колотиться, как бешеное.

— Должен же я быть знаком с нравами идеологического противника, — улыбнулся Азаров. И это было так нормально, так привычно, так напоминало их старые беседы, что Кроули судорожно хихикнул. И крепче стиснул в руках руль. Время для реакции еще не настало.

— Куда мы едем? — наконец поинтересовался Азаров после нескольких минут молчания.

— Моя последняя нычка. Там мы обсудим, что дальше, идет?

— Разумеется, — кивнул русский и снова замолчал.

В самом тайном, самом обширном укрытии Кроули, том самом, где он спрятал «Бентли», они смогли наконец умыться, переодеться и поесть. А еще крепко перетянуть лодыжку Азарова, которую этот умник, похоже, растянул. Хорошо хоть не сломал. Кроули даже нашел в своих запасах чай и заварил для русского, зная его слабости. Впрочем, горячий напиток и ему пришелся очень кстати. Хотя бы потому, что позволить себе алкоголь он пока не мог.

Они устало сидели, привалившись к стене и потягивая чай, и откладывать разговор было уже невозможно.

— Так что дальше? — начал Кроули.

— М-м-м. Австралия?

— Я имел в виду… Мы сейчас в безопасности. Мы решили вопрос с боеголовкой. Мы можем разойтись здесь и каждый пойти своим путем.

— Или?

— Или мы можем действительно… продолжить действовать сообща. Выбраться из города, из страны, обосноваться в безопасном месте…

— Я думаю, — протянул Азаров, и Кроули затаил дыхание. — Я думаю, что нам имеет смысл разделиться.

Кроули почувствовал себя, как сдувшийся шарик. Где-то глубоко внутри заныло предчувствие расставания. 

— Я имею в виду, — продолжил Азаров, — что нас видели последний раз вдвоем и будут искать вдвоем. Поэтому поодиночке у нас больше шансов выбраться из города незамеченными. Мы могли бы встретиться в условленном месте, а дальше… У меня есть... знакомый, который поможет нам выбраться из страны.

— Мы? — выдохнул Кроули. Ему очень нравилось, как это слово звучит из уст Азарова. — То есть… кхм… а ваше начальство разве не знает про этого вашего знакомого?

— Нет. Этот контакт не попал в отчеты.

— Что я слышу? Вы нарушили инструкции?!

— Этот человек сомнителен… во многих отношениях… я вряд ли получил бы одобрение на контакт с ним. Но он очень, очень полезен. Только нам понадобятся бланки документов, а я… 

— Ну конечно, — Кроули расплылся в улыбке, он не смог бы ее сдержать при всем желании. — Я могу поспорить, что свой комплект вы потратили на Адама с Евой!

Ответом ему была такая же несдержанная улыбка. Кроули откашлялся и попытался сосредоточиться.

— Если мы разделимся, то вам лучше взять машину. Не «Бентли», конечно, а сегодняшнюю. Ее, похоже, пока не опознали, а вам с вашей ногой будет легче на колесах.

— Я прекрасно могу передвигаться пешком, — немедленно возразил Азаров. — Это мелкое неудобство, которое не помешает мне…

— Это травма, которая станет только хуже, если вы перетрудите ногу. Хотите, чтобы мы оба хромали, как парочка из оперетты?

— Я все же считаю, что это совершенно лишнее…

— Помните, что я говорил про высокопарную чушь с самопожертвованием, ангел?

Азаров сердито оскалился, но возражать перестал. Кроули довольно кивнул.

— Итак, давайте назначим место встречи.


	12. Chapter 12

В сером утреннем свете дорога плавно ложилась под колеса «Остина». Машин на улицах было еще мало. Возможно, стоило подождать еще пару часов, чтобы потом легко смешаться с городской толпой, но чем дольше они ждали, тем больше времени было на подготовку у всех их многочисленных противников. Поэтому Азаров сейчас вел машину по полупустым лондонским улицам, а Кроули направлялся на вокзал с целью поймать утренний поезд на Суиндон. Если все будет хорошо, через несколько часов они встретятся в уютном деревенском коттедже и решат, куда двигаться дальше. 

Перед тем как расстаться, они снова обнялись. Азаров до сих пор чувствовал тепло этих объятий, чувствовал руки Кроули на плечах. Его тело все еще гудело, словно по нему пропустили слабый электрический ток, и нет, это не было отвращение или настороженность. Он думал о том, как легко оказалось сжать плечо Кроули, взять его за руку, взъерошить ему волосы, и понимал, что не чувствует стыда или даже неловкости. То, что он испытывал, прикасаясь к Кроули, разговаривая с Кроули, глядя на Кроули, просто думая о Кроули… это не могла быть любовь, потому что это было бы неправильно, ненормально, противоестественно. Вот только это чувство не ощущалось неправильным. Может быть, Кроули все же совратил его, испортил своим влиянием? А может, он всегда был ненормальным? Может, поэтому после Нины он никогда, ни разу не… 

Азаров торопливо отогнал прочь эти мысли, запретил себе возвращаться к ним и сосредоточился на дороге.

Коттедж — это не цель путешествия, это только первая точка на длинном пути. Куда он ведет? Прочь из Англии, это было понятно. А дальше? Где они могут скрыться? Что они будут там делать? Два изгоя, два отщепенца. Без родины, без дела, без цели. Что их ждет? Азаров всегда, всю жизнь видел перед собой четкую цель, он твердо знал свое назначение в этом мире. Он знал, что делает правильное дело: защищает родину, приносит людям пользу. В этом был сам смысл его существования. Какой смысл останется у него теперь? И как жить без смысла и без цели? Не лучше ли было бы вернуться домой: пусть даже его расстреляют, зато он будет знать, что поступил правильно?

Азаров подумал об Архангельском и его соратниках. Об их идеологически выдержанных формулировках и убежденности в свой правоте. Они ведь тоже наверняка считают, что поступают правильно. Вернуться к ним, сдаться им? Ну нет, в этом смысла еще меньше. Он сумел взять себя в руки после войны, он научился жить, растеряв юношескую наивность, научился жить без Нины. Он научится жить и без родины, он найдет новый способ делать что-то полезное. В конце концов, еще не поздно стать библиотекарем, как он когда-то мечтал. 

Азаров неожиданно для себя самого улыбнулся, потому что представил, как Кроули прокомментировал бы извилистый ход его мыслей. Когда бы он посмеялся, когда бы обозвал его коммунистическим романтиком, а когда смутился. Если Азаров что и вынес из этих последних нескольких дней, так это знание того, что Энтони Дж. Кроули, прожженный циник и пошляк, умеет смущаться и краснеть, как девушка. И это знание было очень ему дорого.

Нет, Азаров был не против, чтобы Кроули стал частью этой его новой жизни. Каким образом — это уже детали. С этим они разберутся потом.

Лондонские улицы сменились загородными дорогами. Азаров сделал остановку в маленькой деревушке, выпил чаю на почте и двинулся дальше. Сквозь облака выглянуло солнце, заиграло на лобовом стекле, заставляя Феликса щуриться. Он подумал, что ему сейчас не помешали бы темные очки Кроули. Нащупал одной рукой верньер приемника и попытался найти какую-нибудь местную радиостанцию.

Сладкоголосый певец вкрадчиво вопрошал, должен ли он остаться и будет ли грехом то, что он не может не влюбиться. Азаров фыркнул и переключил внимание на дорогу. Скоро ему нужно будет свернуть с шоссе и начать пробираться на север сельскими дорогами. Это могло занять еще пару часов, в зависимости от состояния этих дорог. Азаров бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и нахмурился. Этот серый автомобиль, как долго он за ним следует? 

За следующие пятнадцать минут Феликс убедился, что ему не показалось. За ним действительно следили. Когда он притормаживал — преследователи проезжали вперед, но вскоре тоже замедлялись, позволяя себя обогнать. Азаров сверился с картой, тихо чертыхнулся. Проехал нужный ему поворот и через пару миль свернул в другую сторону. Попетлял по сельским дорогам, снова выбрался на шоссе. И через минуту увидел все ту же серую машину. Сомнений не было — его преследовали. Кто это был? И так ли это важно? От этого зависит лишь то, желают ли они убить его сразу или сначала схватить. 

Азаров вдавил педаль газа в пол. «Остин Кембридж» был хорошей машиной, быстрой и надежной, его не каждый мог обогнать. На какое-то время Феликсу даже показалось, что он смог избавиться от преследователей. Впереди замаячил длинный мост, «Остин» решительно влетел на него, и тут Феликс увидел, что выезд с моста перекрывает серая машина. Быстрый взгляд в зеркало подсказал — нет, не та же самая, а словно бы двойник первой. Теперь он был зажат между ними, и у него оставалось два выхода: остановиться и сдаться или таранить переднюю машину.

Азаров выбрал третий — он резко крутанул руль влево. Автомобиль с легкостью пробил металлическое ограждение и рухнул в воду. Удар бросил водителя вперед, руль врезался в грудь, и Азаров почувствовал ослепительную вспышку боли. Кабина быстро заполнялась водой. Он попробовал выбить заклинившую дверцу, не сумел. Воздуха почти не оставалось. С трудом Феликс добрался до другой дверцы. Она поддалась, и он выскользнул из машины. Ледяная вода обжигала кожу, грудь словно сдавило железным обручем, ботинки и тяжелый пиджак тянули вниз. Перед глазами плыли круги. Вишера по осени так же холодна. Никто не решался нырять в нее позднее середины августа. Легкие горели огнем, но чтобы всплыть, нужно было шевельнуть руками, а каждое движение отдавалось в груди, и сил оставалось так мало.

Он выплыл на одном упрямстве, твердя мысленно привязавшееся откуда-то «Русские не сдаются». Прежде чем он смог выбраться на берег, его изрядно снесло вниз по течению, но это оказалось даже кстати, ему все равно надо было в ту сторону. Ботинки и пиджак остались на дне реки. Револьвер он сохранил, но на что тот годился после купания, никто не мог сказать. Да и толку сейчас было от револьвера. Азаров как мог выжал одежду, снова натянул ее, дрожа от холода, и заставил себя двигаться. Идти в одних носках и с поврежденной лодыжкой по пересеченной местности было настоящим безумием. Но на безумие он был согласен.

Когда он доковылял до коттеджа — на четыре часа позже, чем рассчитывал, — миссис Трейси бросила на него один взгляд, всплеснула руками и торопливо втолкнула внутрь.

Еще через полчаса он сидел у камина, переодетый в старую пижаму мистера Трейси, закутанный в несколько пледов и с третьей чашкой горячего чая с ромом в руках. Нога его, заново перевязанная, покоилась на цветастом пуфике. Азарова все еще периодически била крупная дрожь, но к пальцам уже вернулась чувствительность, и жизнь начинала казаться стоящей того, чтобы немного потерпеть. Под пижамой грудь туго перетягивали ленты из разорванной старой простыни. Миссис Трейси уверила его, что это всего лишь пара сломанных ребер и что скоро он их даже не будет чувствовать, но пока что каждый вдох отдавался сильной болью. Хотя ром, безусловно, помогал. На вопрос Азарова о том, разбирается ли она на самом деле в медицине, миссис Трейси лишь отмахнулась:

— Не говорите глупостей, голубчик, конечно же, я знаю, что делаю.

И ушла на кухню за очередной чашкой чая. Потом накинула пальто и так же спокойно сообщила:

— Мне нужно сходить в магазин. А вы постарайтесь не уснуть до моего прихода, вам это пока еще опасно.

И Азарову ничего не оставалось, кроме как послушно кивнуть. Он не знал, сможет ли встать, если понадобится бежать, но у него не осталось сил на то, чтобы об этом волноваться.

Миссис Трейси вернулась через сорок минут с полной сумкой, поставила вариться куриный бульон, не переставая болтать о ценах на продукты, погоде на завтра и дочери миссис Ормрод, и только после этого, присев рядом с креслом Азарова и быстрым жестом проверив его температуру, сказала:

— Ваш друг, я вижу, так и не появился?

Азаров покачал головой. Кроули уже давно должен был быть здесь, поезд приходил на ближайшую станцию около полудня, и даже если американец решил замести следы и выйти на другой станции, ему давно пора было появиться. 

— Дело в том, голубчик, что я слышала странную новость. Миссис Моникер — ее зять работает в пожарной бригаде в соседнем городке... Так вот, она сказала, что он ей сказал, что они выезжали тушить пожар. Мол, сгорел сарай старого Грэма, да не просто сгорел. Свидетели говорят, он сначала взорвался. Говорят еще, Грэм хранил там бочку с бензином, так что полыхнул он — одни угольки остались. А в развалинах нашли тело обгоревшее. — Миссис Трейси бросила быстрый взгляд куда-то в сторону небес. Насколько Азаров знал, она была совершенно не набожной, но при этом очень суеверной. — Мальчишка Тальботов рассказал, что он видел, мол, забежал в тот сарай какой-то мужчина в черном, а за ним еще трое бежали. Потом он, говорит, выстрелы слышал. А потом вдруг грохнуло что-то, сарай развалился и заполыхал. Я, конечно, уверена, что с вашим другом все в порядке и этот пожар совершенно никак с ним не связан. Но я решила, что вам будет интересно узнать.

Миссис Трейси ободряюще похлопала Азарова по руке, поднялась и вышла из комнаты, оставив его смотреть в пылающий огонь камина. Фантазия услужливо рисовала в узорах пепла лицо Кроули. Нет, не было никаких оснований считать, что это он там, в сарае. Абсолютно никаких. Кроули осторожен. Он хитрый змей, он выбирался и не из таких ситуаций. Он выбрался и теперь. Он лишь немного задерживается и появится с минуты на минуту. 

Азаров обхватил себя руками и согнулся, до крови закусив губу. Раздирающая боль в его груди не имела никакого отношения к сломанным ребрам.

***

Кроули шел по улице неровным подпрыгивающим шагом и улыбался. Этой улыбки не могло омрачить ни то, что ему пришлось навсегда проститься с любимым «Бентли», ни то, что он был облачен в самую потрепанную и скучную одежду из всего, что носил за, пожалуй, последние лет десять. 

Он улыбался потому, что перед выходом, когда он, поколебавшись, протянул Азарову руку, тот не пожал ее, а обхватил Кроули и крепко обнял. И теперь Кроули чувствовал себя влюбленным щенком, и это было унизительно, и глупо, и опасно, но ему было наплевать.

Он улыбался, петляя по улицам. Он улыбался, заходя в здание вокзала. Он улыбался, в последний момент запрыгивая в поезд на Суиндон после того, как купил билеты на два других направления. Он улыбался, отыскав себе место в общем вагоне и пристраивая рюкзак на коленях. Он улыбался первые полтора часа поездки.

Он перестал улыбаться, заметив уставившегося на него мужчину лет сорока. Мужчина сразу отвел взгляд, но Кроули уже насторожился. Он встал, прошелся по поезду и понял, что за ним действительно следят, причем несколько человек. На городских улицах он легко отделался бы от них, но в поезде сделать это было сложнее. До нужной станции оставалось еще миль десять, но он не мог привести этих людей за собой туда, где ждал Азаров. Поэтому Кроули подхватил рюкзак и двинулся к дверям вагона.

Он выскочил на перрон, едва взглянув на название станции. Здесь не было толпы, чтобы затеряться. В туалете станции не оказалось окна, чтобы незаметно выбраться. Единственная улица деревушки не позволяла быстро и незаметно исчезнуть с глаз. Кроули понял, что ему придется уводить преследователей подальше от жилья и избавляться от них другими способами. Он быстрым шагом пересек деревню и углубился в окружающие ее поля. Преследователи не приближались, но и не отставали. А главное, они уже даже не прятались, а значит, ничего не опасались. 

Кроули нащупал в кармане пистолет, поправил рюкзак на плече и ускорил шаг. Вдалеке замаячила какая-то ферма. Но его внимание привлекла не она, а стоящий чуть поодаль от нее сарай. Достаточно уединенный, окруженный парой десятков метров утоптанной земли, он был идеальным местом для того, что задумал Кроули. Укрыться в сарае и отстреливать каждого, кто попробует приблизиться. Либо они отступятся, либо появится фермер и спугнет их, либо ему придется перестрелять их всех, но он был на это готов. 

Оглянувшись еще раз, Кроули убедился, что преследователей всего трое. Он перешел на бег и на всей скорости влетел в сарай. Дав пару предупредительных выстрелов — он сегодня был настроен на благотворительность — Кроули захлопнул дверь. 

— Вали отсюда, мужик, тут уже занято, — раздался позади него хриплый голос.

Кроули оглянулся и обнаружил, что в сарае уже есть обитатель — неопрятного вида мужчина с заспанным лицом устроился на груде каких-то тряпок. Бездомный, скорее всего.

— Прости, но мне это нужнее, — пробормотал Кроули, окидывая быстрым взглядом деревянное сооружение. Здесь прятался ржавый трактор, в углу стояли какие-то бочки, а другом были свалены кучей инструменты. В каждой стене сарая по окну — это плохо, не очень удобно обороняться в одиночку. Но ведь их действительно немного.

Кроули подобрался к окну и выглянул наружу. А через секунду с криком «Беги!» бросился к противоположному окну. Он нырнул в него ласточкой, как ныряют в воду с берега, и в ту же секунду его подхватило ударной волной и швырнуло об землю. По ушам ударил грохот взрыва. Ему не показалось, у этих типов правда была граната. Сверху посыпались обломки, раздался треск пламени. Кроули попытался встать, но голову повело. Плюнув на достоинство, он на четвереньках пополз прочь от пылающего сарая. Его хватило на то, чтобы доползти до ближайших кустов, а там он позволил усилившимся головокружению и слабости забрать власть над его телом.

Кроули не мог сказать, терял он сознание или оно просто бродило вокруг него кругами, не возвращаясь полностью, но и не покидая насовсем. Сквозь звон в ушах и тошноту он слышал голоса людей, крики, звук сирены. Воздушная тревога? Нет, тревога была в Дрездене, а сейчас он не там, он… он в какой-то деревне. В Англии, да, и ему нужно добраться до коттеджа, где его ждет Азаров. 

Спустя какое-то время головокружение немного отступило, и Кроули понял, что люди, которых он слышал — пожарные и зеваки, пришедшие поглазеть на пылающий сарай. Он видел, как из обломков вынесли что-то, похожее на обугленный труп. Бездомный бедолага. Наверняка он спал на тряпках, пропитанных бензином и маслом. Кроули показалось, что он заметил среди собравшихся лицо одного из своих преследователей, но он не мог сказать наверняка.

Зеваки постепенно разошлись. Уехали пожарные. Походил вокруг, качая головой, хозяин сарая и тоже ушел. Кроули усилием воли заставил себя подняться. Это стоило ему усилившейся тошноты и расставания с содержимым желудка. Гадость какая. Ему нужно было добраться до коттеджа, но он понятия не имел, в какую сторону двигаться. Голова почему-то отказывалась вспоминать карту местности.

Кроули кое-как доковылял до колодца между сараем и фермой. Старательно умылся, прополоскал рот и попытался привести себя в божеский вид. Прикинул варианты и решил вернуться в деревню возле станции. Обратный путь занял у него раз в десять больше времени, зато, как ни странно, головокружение с тошнотой чуть отступили. 

В деревне Кроули мгновенно углядел то, что ему было нужно — крошечный паб — и направился внутрь. Ему пришлось продемонстрировать деньги, чтобы доказать хозяину, что он не нищий бродяга, но в конце концов он получил крепкий чай и пару бутербродов. Отчаянно хотелось выпить, но он достаточно соображал, чтобы понимать, что у него скорее всего контузия и алкоголь ему противопоказан.

Допивая вторую чашку чая — это определенно сказывалось дурное влияние Азарова — он прислушивался к разговорам вокруг. За двумя столиками обсуждали пожар. А вот за третьим говорили, кажется, об аварии на шоссе. 

— Ну вот потому и опоздал, говорю тебе. Мост перекрыт, потому что какой-то городской чудак, видно, не справился с управлением, и машина с моста прямо в реку полетела. Да точно не справился, потому как машина-то отличная. «Остин Кембридж», черный, блестящий такой. И кто таких идиотов за руль пускает? Что? Да утонул, конечно, только его и видели. Теперь будут три дня возиться, машину вытаскивать, тело искать. Вряд ли найдут, тут течение сильное, утащило ниже по реке…

Кроули вцепился обеими руками в чашку. Конечно же, это было совпадение. Мало ли в Англии черных «Остинов»? И то, что Азаров должен был примерно в это время оказаться в этих краях именно на такой машине, ни о чем еще не говорило.

«Тебя выследили, значит, могли выследить и его», — подсказывала безжалостная логика, но Кроули послал ее подальше. Он не верил. Отказывался верить, пока не увидит труп Азарова. Его жизнь, конечно, была дерьмовой штукой, но не настолько же! Как глупо было бы пережить русских, американцев, террористов, почти что конец света, чтобы не справиться с управлением и тупо утонуть в реке. Азаров умный, он бы так не поступил.

Кроули понял, что двигается, только когда шагнул за порог паба. Есть ему уже не хотелось, отдыхать тоже. Единственное, чего ему хотелось, — это найти Азарова и убедиться, что он жив, здоров и не лежит на дне реки как чертова Офелия!

Он плохо помнил, как дошел до коттеджа. Несколько раз ему понадобилось спрашивать дорогу, а однажды он свернул не туда и пришлось возвращаться. Небо медленно меняло цвет — голубой, сиреневый, розовый, синий. Голова у Кроули раскалывалась, глаза слезились, потому что он потерял очки, а внутри царила абсолютная пустота. Он не знал, есть ли во всем этом смысл. Он даже не сразу заметил светящиеся впереди огни окон. Решив, что ему уже наплевать, тот это дом или нет и ждут ли его внутри, он постучал и устало прислонился к стене.

За дверью послышались шаги, на пороге возникла немолодая женщина. В ее волосах рыжее пламя мешалось с пеплом седины, глаза близоруко щурились, но взгляд был на удивление цепким. 

— Отлично, вот и вы, наконец. Долго же вас носило. Проходите, он вас давно ждет.

Кроули не успел осознать значения ее слов, а его уже втолкнули в комнату, где горел камин — настоящий камин с настоящим огнем — а рядом с ним в кресле покоилась куча пледов. Куча зашевелилась и вдруг рассыпалась, и на Кроули уставились широко распахнутые глаза русского. Волосы его распушились и в свете огня снова казались золотистым нимбом, лицо украшали ссадины, и руки он держал как-то странно, но это был Азаров — живой и относительно здоровый.

Он шагнул вперед, разумеется, запутался в своих пледах, но Кроули тоже шагнул, и они буквально упали друг в друга. Кажется, кто-то повторял раз за разом: «Живой», и кажется, чьи-то пальцы впились ему в спину, и кажется, он целовал все, что оказывалось рядом — волосы, лоб, веки, подбородок. Губы. 

Кроули наконец пришел в себя, осознав, что второй раз в жизни целует Азарова. И что тот не отталкивает его. Это все, разумеется, был шок, это должно было сейчас закончиться, но пока это длилось, он позволил себе наслаждаться поцелуем. И запоминать каждый миг.

А потом все действительно закончилось, и они замерли, все еще не выпуская друг друга из рук, тяжело переводя дыхание.

— Кроули, я… я не знаю, как дать тебе то, что ты хочешь, — голос русского звучал низко и хрипло. Кроули почувствовал, как внутри все сжимается, и он не смог бы разобраться в этом клубке чувств даже под дулом пистолета. А Азаров все продолжал: — Я не знаю, но я хочу узнать. Потому что я хочу… потому что я… Я люблю тебя.

Сквозь шум в ушах Кроули осознал, что Азаров сказал это все по-русски, и отстраненно порадовался тому, что ему хватило знания языка. А потом решительно перестал думать.


	13. Эпилог

Миссис Трейси появилась в комнате через пять минут и со свойственной ей решимостью заявила, что если они закончили здороваться, то куриный суп на кухне, перевязочные материалы на столе, гостевая комната в их распоряжении, и там есть запасная одежда, а она уже старая женщина и потому отправляется спать. Азаров тихо хмыкнул — эта старая женщина могла дать фору оперативнику любой спецслужбы — но вслух лишь поблагодарил ее за гостеприимство и еще раз извинился за причиненные неудобства. Она лишь махнула рукой и удалилась, бормоча что-то про «молодую любовь». Азаров вспыхнул и повернулся к Кроули, только сейчас оценив его внешность.

— Господи, у вас такой вид, словно вы из преисподней сбежали!

— Может, вы и правы. Хотя, судя по всему, ваше путешествие было не менее увлекательным.

Азаров покачал головой и подтолкнул американца в сторону ванной комнаты, по счастью, оборудованной современными удобствами.

Наступила ночь. События прошедшего дня были рассказаны, суп съеден, ссадины обработаны, грязная одежда аккуратно сложена на стуле в углу гостевой комнаты. Оба временных обитателя этой комнаты с трудом устроили избитые и исцарапанные тела на мягкой перине и лежали сейчас, глядя в потолок и чувствуя себя очень неуверенно. По крайней мере Азаров точно чувствовал себя именно так. И дело было вовсе не в общей кровати — на своем веку ему приходилось ночевать в самых разных условиях и в самых разных компаниях. Проспав три ночи в подвале дома в захваченном немцами городе, прижимаясь к двум своим товарищам под единственным куском ткани, перестаешь стесняться подобных вещей. 

Конечно, вопрос был не в том, что он оказался в одной кровати с кем-то. А в том, что совсем недавно он целовал этого кого-то, он целовал мужчину, более того — он признался ему в любви и… Азаров честно не знал, как себя чувствовать и что теперь делать.

Но он все равно не жалел о происшедшем.

Рядом с ним хихикнул Кроули. Азаров повернул голову, привыкшие уже к темноте глаза разглядели знакомый профиль.

— Мне отчетливо не хватает ночного колпака, чтобы почувствовать себя персонажем Диккенса, — Кроули потеребил полосатую пижаму — тоже оставшуюся в наследство от покойного мистера Трейси — в которую он запросто мог бы завернуться дважды.

— Да, вам безусловно подошла бы роль Скруджа.

— А вам в таком случае — мистера Пиквика! — привиделось ему, или Кроули правда совершенно по-детски показал язык?

— По-моему, это оскорбление! — с сомнением протянул Азаров и услышал, как Кроули фыркнул.

Отсмеявшись, американец поерзал на подушке, потом тоже повернулся лицом к собеседнику.

— Расскажите лучше, откуда у вас эта боевая бабулька?

— Тш-ш-ш! Не вздумайте назвать ее так в лицо — я не смогу поручиться за вашу жизнь. — Азаров тихо улыбнулся. — Все, что я расскажу, разумеется, является тайной. На самом деле она, можно сказать, досталась мне в наследство. Видите ли, ее муж в юности был убежденным коммунистом. Потом взгляды его менялись, но он оставался активным участником профсоюзной и прочей борьбы. Кроме того, еще до войны он связался с нашим посольством и сообщил, что хотел бы помочь советскому государству. Говорил, что ему не нравится, как богачи заигрывают с Гитлером. Он сотрудничал с нами долгие годы и был довольно полезен, а потом, можно сказать, ушел на пенсию. Они с женой скопили неплохую сумму и переехали в этот коттедж. Официально сотрудничество прекратилось еще до их переезда, это было отражено во всех отчетах, а на самом деле мой предшественник навещал их и тут. Он сказал, что привязался к старикам. Ну, а потом передал их контакты мне, и я продолжал их навещать. Исключительно неофициально. Мистер Трейси умер три года назад… 

— Значит, теперь это просто визиты вежливости? Раз вашего старого агента больше нет.

— Ну… не совсем так. Его жена… не самая обычная женщина. Это никогда не указывалось в отчетах, но на самом деле она помогала нам не меньше, чем муж. Просто помощь ее была специфической. 

Глаза Кроули загорелись любопытством.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, расскажите, какие могут быть секреты у очаровательной старушки?

— Не так уж она и стара, — нахмурился Азаров. — Вы же ее видели? Дело в том, что… хм… миссис Трейси до замужества была известна в определенных кругах как Иезавель и предлагала мужчинам услуги… ну, вы понимаете.

Кроули снова хихикнул:

— Могу поспорить, вы сейчас снова покраснели. Вы же взрослый мужчина, Азаров! И не можете сказать вслух слово «проститутка».

— Тш-ш-ш! В любом случае, это не главное. После замужества с этой профессией она рассталась, но занялась мошенничеством. 

— И что, этот ее муж-коммунист не возражал? 

— Он считал, что выманивать деньги у богачей — очень даже правильно. Грабь награбленное и все такое. Насколько я понимаю, миссис Трейси была довольно известна своими способностями среди преступников Лондона. И до сих пор сохранила некоторые связи и влияние в этой среде.

— Так это… она и есть тот самый ваш «знакомый», что поможет нам выбраться из страны? — Азаров кивнул, и Кроули тихо присвистнул. — Ай да бабулька. Уважаю. Если б моя шляпа уцелела, я бы ее снял!

В комнате снова наступила тишина. На этот раз ее нарушил Азаров.

— Вы… думали о том, что мы будем делать дальше? Когда выберемся из Англии.

— Да, — шепнул Кроули. Сейчас он не смеялся. — Вы… правда хотите сделать это вдвоем? Вместе?

— Я ведь сказал, — Азаров порадовался тому, что голос не дрогнул. Он не хотел, чтобы Кроули сомневался. Как бы он сам ни боялся, он был уверен в своем решении и хотел, чтобы Кроули тоже поверил. — Там, в зале. Вы ведь понимаете русский?

— Да.

— Я говорил правду.

— Да, я… знаю. Если что, я тоже… ну…

Азаров улыбнулся. Кажется, впервые за все время их знакомства он чувствовал себя более уверенным. Собравшись с духом, он протянул руку в темноту. Нащупал ладонь Кроули и сжал ее. Американец чуть помедлил, потом повозился и придвинулся ближе. Спросил «Можно?» и устроил голову на плече Азарова. Еще помедлил и положил ладонь ему на грудь, стараясь не потревожить сломанные ребра. 

Азаров прислушался к ощущениям. Он все еще был уверен. Он повернул голову и прижался щекой к взъерошенным волосам Кроули. Закрыл глаза.

— Утром, когда я ехал сюда, я думал о том, что когда-то хотел быть библиотекарем. Я все еще могу им стать. Где-нибудь… в Австралии. Там же должны быть библиотеки?

— Лично я в детстве мечтал стать ковбоем. Как думаете, в Австралии есть ковбои? Овцы у них точно есть.

— Вы будете скакать верхом и отпугивать кенгуру выстрелами из револьвера.

— А вы — выдавать книги чумазым австралийским мальчишкам и пугать их рассказами про далекую холодную Россию.

Упоминание родины отозвалось в груди глухой болью, и Кроули словно почувствовал это, торопливо пробормотал: «Извините».

— Это ничего. А вы будете учить этих мальчишек ковбойским трюкам.

— Вы будете писать длинные красивые статьи в городскую газетку. Что-нибудь о нравах аборигенов. И бороться за их права. 

— А вы построите себе целую оранжерею с экзотическими растениями. А еще станете завсегдатаем местных баров, и из каждого вас хоть раз да вышвырнут за непристойное поведение.

Их слова становились все медленнее, голоса все тише. Усталость, боль, пережитые напряжение и страх брали свое. И Азаров, и Кроули знали, что эти идиллические картины вряд ли когда-нибудь станут реальностью. Что перспектива погибнуть или провести остаток жизни в тюрьме для них гораздо вероятней. Но у них был шанс. И они собирались им воспользоваться.


End file.
